Rockman Zero una era llena de oscuridad
by dragon titanico
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si Zero despertase para pelear a fabor de Neo Arcadia
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

encontramos a uno de los escuadrones de la resistencia a solo unos metros del laboratorio donde se encontrara durmiendo el legendario Maverick Hunter Zero, peleando ferozmente contra una avanzada de la armada rekku compuesta principalmente por Golems, X-drons y dirigidos por el mismo Sage Harpuia que peleaba estrepitosamente contra el general Elpizo.

Si bien el general Elpizo antes de unirse a la resistencia era un reploid como cual quier otro, pero ahora gracias a los Baby elvs su poder se incremento tanto que superaba a cual quiera de de los guardianes.

El sable del general de la resistencia seguia chocando a una altísima velocidad con las espadas gemelas del guardián de armadura jade.

-Tu poder se ha incrementado mucho Tk31- Sage dijo antes de arremeter nuevamente contra Elpizo -Lastima que con eso no me vencerás- el guardián sentencio

-No pretendo derrotarte Harpy- anuncio el general Elpizo al tiempo que bloquaba una letal estocada -Al menos no hoy- continuo el general apartándose un poco replanteando su estrategia, despues de todo el plan solo era detener y entretener al guardián hasta que Ciel y su grupo confirmaran y sacaran a Zero si es que estaba ahí

Dentro del edificio Ciel y un grupo de unos 10 soldados avanzaban a través de los viejos pasillos donde se suponía estuviera el legendario hunter carmesí Zero, sin embargo la preocupación aumento al toparse con unos 6 x-drons que resguardaban el lumbral de una gran puerta previamente destruida por dinamita

-Vamos ha hacer esto-hablo un reploide llamado Milan- Tres de ustedes atacaran por la izquierda, otros tres por la derecha y cuando tengan su atención yo les lanzo una granada, el resto queda a cargo de la seguridad de la retaguardia y de la señorita Ciel- todos asintieron y Comenzaron su ataque.

La estrategia tenia su resultado en forma positiva para la resistencia los x-drons fueron destruidos y entraron tranquilamente solo para encontrar un problema mayor Fairy Leviathan

-Los felicito por llegar hasta aquí- comenzó Fairy Leviathan mientras invocaba su tridente -Supongo que ese debe ser Zero si lo quieren solo deben pasar por sobre mi si es que pueden- Fairy sentencio mientras la guardián señalaba el lugar donde Zero yacía dormido.

Los soldados de la resistencia abrieron fuego sobre la guardián azul, rápidamente bloqueo casi todos los disparos haciendo girar su tridente, salvo uno de tantos que apenas le roso su recién pulida armadura desatando la furia de esta

-Hijo de (sonido de disco rayado) recién acababan de pulirla- Fairy grito consumida por la ira.

La guardián se movió a una increíble velocidad entre los disparos de los miembros de la resistencia para luego de tres simples cortes acabar con todos menos Milan y una anonadada Ciel.

-Conocen mi política de no prisioneros- comenzó la guardián azul poniendo su tridente al cuello de Ciel - Sin embargo X-sama ordeno que te llevase viva así que, Milan- Fairy llamo.

-Mi señora- el respondió.

-Golpea a Ciel hasta dejarla inconciente- Fairy finalmente le ordeno con mucha crueldad

Mientras tanto en la parte de afuera vemos a un derrotado lider de la armada rekku tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de su propio fluido vital y con una de sus propias espadas atravesando su pecho.

-Maldito Tk31 acábame de una buena vez- exigía Sage Harpuia.

-Si tanto insistes- respondió el general Elpizo agachándose a tomar la otra espada de Sage -Que tu misma espada te aniquile- grito mientras dirigía su ataque al guardián color jade.

-Detente si no quieres verla morir- anuncio Fairy sosteniendo por el cuello a una inconsciente Ciel. No solo Elpizo si no todo el ejercito de la resistencia dejo de atacar al ver a su líder en manos del enemigo.

-Retiremos Harpy ya encontré lo que X-sama buscaba- anuncio la guardián azul mientras unos x-drons ayudados pos Milan sacaban el cuerpo semi destruido de un reploide armadura carmesí, despues de eso todo el ejercito de Neo Arcadia se retiro, mientras los soldados de la resistencia no pudiesen hacer algo.

Y así empieza esta nueva historia prometo terminar las que ya escribí, lo juro la tumba de Zero que estoy seguro que sigue vivo y que un día regresara a salvarnos el trasero a todos como ya tantas veces lo ha hecho


	2. Chapter 2 casa dividida

LA CASA DIVIDIDA

Nos encotramos en el segundo lugar mas profundo de Neo Arcadia solo por enzima de SubArcardia, los calabozos, celda 537241, la cual encierra a la amenaza mas grande para el gobierno de Neo Arcadia, Ciel la ligereza de la resistencia la cual esta sentada en una especie de cama...

-Me gustaría entender tus motivos por los que formaste esa organización de mavericks- sonaba la voz de Fairy Leviathan la cual estaba recargada en la puerta

-Ninguno de ellos es un maverick y bien que lo sabes- reclamo furiosa la joven rubia a la guardián azul entes que esta dejara la celda...

-Shadow cariño ella no dijo nada- la guardián azul le dijo a un reploid de armadura ninja...

-Descuida amor, Milan ya dijo todo- contesto Shadow Phantom antes de rodear la cintura de su amada atrayéndola hacia el para después unir sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso

La joven no tardo mas de 2 o 3 segundos para responder al beso con la misma pasión que su chico ninja antes de jalarlo a dentro de uno de los calabozos vacíos, justo cuando estaban dentro Shadow rompio el beso...

-Feliz aniversario numero 2- le dijo el mientras colgaba al cuello de la chica un hermoso dije grabado... -Dejemos la fiesta para después me interesa mas hacer otra cosa- dijo Fairy mostrando una sensual sonrisa antes de jalarlo a la especie de cama... Minutos mas tarde unos extraños gemidos interrumpieron el de ya por si muy incomodo sueño de Ciel...

Y Mientras Fairy Leviathan y Shadow Phantom se demostraban el mucho amor que se tenían...

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento Harpuia y Fefnir "entrenaban" a muerte...

-Infeliz no te quedaras con ella- anuncio Fefnir disparando a Sodoma y Gomorra golpeando a su contrincante de lleno... -Te guste o no Fairy será mía- contesto el guardián de armadura jade levantándose..

-La amo- gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-No pienso renunciar a ella- gritaron preparando su ataque final...

-Que demonios pasa aquí esto es una sesión de entrenamiento, contrólense- ordeno X-sama llegando al lugar

Después de lograr que 2 de sus guardianes se tranquilizaran y llamar a los otros 2...

Minutos mas tarde se encontraban los 4 guardianes estaban reunidos en la sala del trono de Neo Arcadia donde X-sama caminaba de un lado a otro sobre los escalones buscando las palabras correctas...

-Queridos hijos míos- comenzó con solemnidad X-sama -Los he reunido para informarles unos cuantos asuntos que a todos nos incumben- anuncio ganando la atención de los 4 guardianes

-Punto numero 1 los científicos me han informado que pronto Zero estara reparado y operando- comenzaba X-sama- punto numero 2, se formara una quinta armada ese será mi regalo de bienvenida para el-...

-Pero X-sama Neo Arcadia no tiene suficientes reclutas para formar una quinta armada- dijo un reverente Shadow...

-Lo se ese es el punto 3 les retirare el 25% de su armada a cada uno- finalizo el bombardero azul

-QUE-gritaron los 4 al unísono

-Si tienen alguna objeción con mi decisión ya saben que es lo tienen que hacer- dijo X-sama activando su armadura de combate -Enfrénteme yo no tengo hijos cobardes- el ordeno...

-Pues no me parece que me quiten el 25 % de mi armada- contesto Shadow Phantom arrojando su gran shuriken y varios kunai, X-sama sonrió mientras evadía el ataque del mas fuerte de sus hijos, hasta cierto punto le agradaba que uno de sus hijos fuera así, Shadow dio un gran salto y desenfundo su katana ninja para ejecutar un corte descendente, pero sin darle tiempo de nada X-sama le tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra los escalones y dispararle una enorme bola de plasma...

-Fairy lleva a tu hermano a la enfermería- X-sama ordeno

Ya en la enfermería Shadow Phantom descansaba en una camilla cuando entraron Harpuia y Fefnir...

- ¿Que te traes con Fairy?- indago Harpuia siendo apoyado por Fefnir...

-Yo soy como ustedes, POR FABOR ES NUESTRA HERMANA, y están peleando por ella- reclamo Shadow la perversión de sus hermanos -Ahora largo tengo mucho en que pensar- ordeno el...

- ¿Así que lo nuestro es una perversión?- cuestiono Fairy saliendo de otra puerta para luego recostarse junto a el...

- ya te dije que te amo- el le contesto para luego besarla apasionadamente


	3. Chapter 3

DEAPERTAR CAMESI

Disclaimer: rockman zero no me pertenece

En una sala de operaciones los científicos de Neo Arcadia reconstruyen al legendario maverick hunter carmesí esperando que con su ayuda termine esta sangrienta batalla...

Desde fuera X-sama observa como reparan a su compañero, amigo, y hermano de batallas...

-X-sama pronto estará en funcionamiento- confirmaba Maha saliendo de la sala de operaciones

X-sama continuo mirando mientras Maha explicaba...

-Desafortunadamente X-sama su la mayor parte de su memoria está sellada solo pudimos recuperar un 20% aproximadamente- decía Maha resumiendo el informe...

-¿Cuando despertara?- cuestiono el bombardero azul...

-De hecho solo esperamos su autorización, al ser un reploid de tan altísimo nivel podría ser peligroso, por lo que alcanzamos a medir sería demasiado reto para los 4 guardianes a un peleando juntos- decía Maha un poco asustado mientras recordaba como al momento en que intentaron medir la capacidad del reploide de armadura carmesí la maquina volar en pedazos...

-Déjeme solo con el yo mismo lo hare es muy peligroso que sigan aquí- ordeno X-sama, Maha rápidamente comprendió que si las se salían de control solo X-sama podría detener a ese reploide así que rápidamente retiro a su equipo el cual hizo una reverencia al pasar junto a X-sama...

El también legendario bombardero azul entro al laboratorio para dirigirse a una computadora y teclear una secuencia

Los cables y tubos que estaban conectados al reploide carmesí lo dejaron dejándole despertar

-El héroe legendario ha regresado- se escucho la voz de X-sama cuando el hunter carmesí se bajaba del la plancha metálica...

-X puedes decirme cuanto tiempo dormí- pidió el maverick hunter Zero...

-Dormiste casi 103 años- respondió X-sama...

-se suponía debía dormir 200 años, ¿por qué me has despertado?- cuestiono Zero...

-Neo Arcadia corre un gran peligro, una nueva organización de mavericks dirigidos por una humana están tratando de destruir esta ciudad- dijo X-sama preocupado...

-Dijiste que una humana les dirigía- dijo el de armadura carmesí...

-Estuvo un tiempo bajo mi custodia si hubiese sabido que seguirá los pasos de su abuelo yo...-decía con frustración X-sama...

-¿Su abuelo?- cuestiono Zero...

-Seguro recuerdas al - respondió X-sama...

-No me digas que ese mal nacido...- sonó la voz de Zero...

-Weil es el padre de la abuela de Ciel- X-sama confirmo...

-Entonces sigue los pasos de su antepasado- dijo un tanto cansado Zero ...

-Más o menos, recientemente la capturamos- X-sama respondió...

-De verdad, me gustaría conocerla- Zero dijo...

-Si te parece solo sígueme- pidió X-sama...

Y así X-sama y Zero comenzaron por salir del laboratorio y dirigirse a uno de los elevadores mientras ambos platicaban de las vivencias de X-sama tras su esplendoroso regreso a Neo Arcadia tras desaparecer un año y Zero por su parte de lo que recordaba de las elf wars

-Zero quiero darte esto- dijo X-sama entregándole a Zero una caja negra...

-Un sable de luz- susurro Zero sacando la empuñadura de un sable color negra...

-Le llamamos el v-saver actívalo y sabrás por que- dijo X-sama...

La hoja de color negra creció igual a la del z-saver...

-Se siente que la crearon a partir del virus maverick- Zero susurro...

-Solo tu podrías manejarla, ni si quiera yo puedo hacerlo- dijo X-sama...

Continuaron avanzando atreves de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta...

-Me gustaría presentarte a mis hijos, deben estar aqui ahora- dijo X-sama antes que la puerta se abriera...

Era una especie de sala con un montón de computadoras en fila con su respectivo navegador o navegadora y los 4 guardianes dando órdenes...

-Ella es Leviathan- dijo X-sama...

-Debo decir que es idéntica a su madre hasta en el carácter- dijo Zero mientras veía como zarandeaba en el aire a un navegador provocando un poco de pena en X-sama

-A un recuerdo cuando era una pequeña civer-elf- dijo Zero mostrando una sonrisa...

-FLASH BACK-

Era un día nublado parecía estar a punto de llover, Las guerras elficas casi llegaban a su fin y X el legendario hunter azul estaba en lo que parecía ser un panteón incado frente a una tumba...

-Te envidio Zero,- se escucho la voz de X llena de dolor- ¿cómo puedes seguir combatiendo con este dolor en pecho?- cuestionaba...

-No X, yo te envidio a ti- se escucho la voz del hunter carmesí -Tu tienes un motivo más grande para seguir que el mío, si bien no pudimos salvar a Iris pudimos salvarla a ella- finalizo Zero logrando que X se levantase y girase para ver lo que el de armadura carmesí traía entre sus brazos...

El de la armadura carmesí llevaba a algo o mejor dicho a alguien en vuelta en una mantita azul...

Cuando X destapo se maravillo con la pequeña civer-elf peli azul que encontró...

-Ablando en términos humanos esta civer-elf es hija tuya y de Iris- finalizo...

-END FLASH BACK-

-TIO ZERO YA ESTAS REPARADO- grito Leviathan como si fuera una niña antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su tio Zero -ven te presentare a mis hermanos- decía ella jalando al hunter hasta donde estaban sus hermanos...

-El es Harpuia- dijo la joven presentando a su hermano de armadura verde -no le conoces por que al igual que Fefnir, y Phantom nació después de las guerras elficas-...

-Mucho gusto Zero-sama- dijo Harpuia haciendo una reverencia...

-Solo deja esa basura de sama- dijo Zero antes de ser jalado por Leviathan hacia el guardián rojo...

-El es Fefnir- presento la guardián azul...

-Mucho gusto- dijeron el guardián y el hunter saludándose con gran fuerza...

-"Es muy fuerte"-pensaba el guardián rojo...

Leviathan volvió ha jalar a su tio el hunter hacia Phantom...

-El es Phantom- dijo leviathan disimuladamente sonrojada, siendo notado por el tio Zero...

El hunter se acerco al guardián sombrío para abrazarlo y susurrarle -Le rompes el corazón a mi sobrina y te rompo la cara- para luego separarse de el...

-Descuide Zero-san eso jamás pasara- susurro Phantom seriamente al ver que X-sama se acercaba...

-Después hablaras con tu tio Zero Leviathan- dijo X-sama a lo que ella solo asintió, minutos más tarde y después de descender por varios elevadores y pasar varias rejas láser de seguridad, Zero y X se encontraban frente a la puerta que contenía la más grande amenaza para Neo Arcadia...

-Quiero entrar solo después de todo es una humana- pidió el hunter carmesí mientras abría la puerta y entraba notando que la susodicha se encontraba dormida...el se acerco a la joven tranquilamente y sin despertarla...

-X debe estar equivocado no creo que este hermoso ángel dirija a los mavericks deben haberla engañado, están hermosa que me dan ganas de arrancarle ese vestido rosa y...

Pero en que estoy pensando- se regaño Zero conteniendo sus deseos de arrancarle la ropa y(n/a: descuida Zero unos capítulos mas y si tienes suerte tal vez lo consigas)...

-Elpizo cariño- ella susurro entre sueños...

-Ese tal Elpizo ha de ser mi enemigo- se dijo entre dientes, no soporto que ese ángel dijera el nombre de ese tipo, no quería oír el suyo...

-Oye preciosa- pidió el hunter dando un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver los hermosos ojos azules que ella acabara de revelar...

-¿cómo te llamas?- cuestiono el... -Ciel- ella respondió...

-Mi nombre es Ciel-respondió ella - Y el tuyo?- cuestiono ella...

-Soy Zero- respondió el...

-Mucho gusto Zero- respondió ella.- un segundo el Zero, ¿el de la leyenda?- cuestiono ella...

-Ciel no sé porque pero tengo un enorme deseo de besarte- dijo el hunter acercándose peligrosamente a la joven, pasando por la cintura de la joven sus manos para jalarla hacia él mientras mostraba esa sonrisa con la que ponía de rodillas a cualquier chica justo antes de atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso

**PLAF**

Tremendo cachetadon que Ciel le dejase ir al hunter carmesí y se escuchase hasta donde X-sama estaba...

-Jamás creí vivir lo suficiente como para ver que una chica cacheteara a Zero de esa forma- dijo X-sama al estar fisgando por una pequeña rendija...

-Mira hijo de (viiippp), no me importa que tan legendario seas, nadie me besa sin mi permiso- grito Ciel hecha una furia mientras el hunter salía de la celda.

Dt: temo decirles que yizel génesis esta enfermita y no abra cuidando la paz asta que se recupere asique tienen chace de ir y tratar de adivinar la identidad de caballero rosa para asi anar la aparición especial en este fic como uno de los 4 generales de la armada que Zero pronto tendrá o un dirigente de alguna base de la resistencia ustedes deciden

Iris receptor si estas leyendo esto para poder agregarte a el fic nesecito que me mandes tu descripción como reploide, arma favorita, técnica especial y descripcion de la misma, te pondré como una doble agente de dia una de las mejores capitanas de la armada rekku y de noche infiltrada de la resistencia


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 una corta batalla de exhibición

En la base de la resistencia en donde había un gran monitor una mesa y unas cuantas sillas se encontraban, Elpizo, Colbor, Aztec Falcon, Hanumanche, , Anubis Necromcss, Alouett, Payssy (corríjanme si no se escribe así), Cerveau y un reploid cubierto por una túnica completamente planeando el cómo rescatar a Ciel de las garras de Neo Arkadia...

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto o acabaran con Ciel- dijo tranquilamente Hanumanche... -Lanzar un ataque directo no es opción- le contesta Colbor...

-No con los guardianes hay tenemos que hacerlos salir y que Elpizo entretenga a X-sama- sugirió Anubis

-Anubis, Hanumanche y un servidor podríamos ayudarte a contener a X-sama- ofreció Stagrff...

-Va yo solo puedo-contesto muy arrogante Elpizo -solo díganme que día le patearemos el trasero y lo hare- hablaba mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta...

-No sé qué puede verle Ciel a ese tipo- hablo el encapuchado a lo que todos asintieron...

Mientras en Neo Arkadia todo mundo corría a un campo de entrenamiento en el cual se veía a un Harpuia preparando sus armas, frente a él un reploid legendario de armadura carmesí

-Esto es una batalla de exhibición, comiencen- anuncio X-sama...

Harpuia activo uno de sus sables y se lanzo atacando con movimientos sumamente rápidos de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, pero Zero lo era mas ya que evadía los golpes sin dificultad alguna solo moviéndose para atrás, cuando estuvo apunto de recibir un golpe, se adelanto golpeando a Harpuia con en el antebrazo en el rostro, después un raro brillo negro, este hecho su cabeza para atrás y una vez que estuvo en condiciones de continuar se dio cuenta de algo...

SU CASCO APARECIA EN EL SUELO COMO UN MELON PARTIDO POR LA MITAD...

-Mantén tu vista en tu atacante- Zero le advirtió antes de mandarlo a estrellarse en un muro con una fuerte patada giratoria a la altura del hombro...

-QUE- grito total mente anonadado al ver que su brazo estaba inservible gracias a una simple patada...

Zero se lanzo al ataque primero con un dash extendiendo por segunda vez el sable negro como una flecha para dar la estocada, de pronto un grito, una mínima cantidad de cabello verde, Zero saco su sable de la pared a escasos milímetros de la cabeza de Harpuia

-X-sama le dije que era mucho reto para cualquiera de sus guardianes- Maha le recrimino siendo ignorado...

-Cami- llamo X-sama a una reploid pelirroja de armadura ninja...

-lleva al pobre Harpuia a sus aposentos para que pueda meditar en lo que ocurrió- ordeno el bombardero azul...

-Como ordene X-sama- contesto ella haciendo una reverencia...

-¿Qué me dices Zero, listo para aplastar a la resistencia?- pregunto un sonriente X-sama...

-Tu encárgate de la política, siempre fuiste muy bueno en eso- comenzó el hunter carmesí -yo me encargo de tu pequeño problema solo préstame una pequeña unidad de 10 o 15 soldados-...

-No te daré 15 soldados, tu linda sobrina te ha cedido el 25% de toda su armada a la cual personalmente asigne a nuestra mejor capitana- decía X-sama mientras junto a Zero por amplio campo de entrenamiento...

Dt: apatrir de aki comienza la caída de la resistencia asi que si alguien se acuerda de donde están las bases de la resistencia me aria un gran favor si me lo dice pues apartir de aki veremos a zero entrando en dichas bases y matando a casi todos


	5. Chapter 5

Rockman zero una era llena de oscuridad capitulo 5

Disclaimer: megaman zero no me pertenece pro en lo que junto los billetes para comprar sus derechos a capcom disfruten del fic

Gabrielle será interpretado por nuestra amiga espero que les guste

LA CAIDA DE LA RESISTENCIA EL PLAN DE ZERO

Fairy Leviathan junto a una reploid femenina su diseño de armadura es el mismo tipo de chaqueta que la de Zero solo que de color azul, debajo de esta prenda se encuentra su falda que es azul marino. Como Leviathan tiene la ropa interior blanca que le llega hasta las muñecas. Los guantes son del color de su falda y sus zapatos con tacones. El aro que los rodea, se observa como el diseño de Leviathan y Ciel, es azul. El cabello es suelto cercano al de Pandora pero de manera más natural y que responde al nombre de Iris Gabrielle...

-¿Por que me ha llamado X-sama?- cuestiona Gabrielle a la guardián azul...

-X-sama tiene un par de sorpresas para ti prima- Responde Fairy a la joven que la acompaña...

-Muy bien Zero ¿Cual es tu plan?- cuestiona X-sama...

-Simple atacare la base de la resistencia con los soldados que Fairy me ha sedido- comienza Zero- tomar la base será lo sencillo, lo difícil vendrá cuando Elpizo haga su aparicion e intente recuperar la base caída o ataque la Ciudad tratando de rescatar a Ciel- Zero explicaba...

-Ese idiota no se atreverá con los 4 guardianes aquí- dijo Harpuia...

-Debo pedir que se retiren junto con todas sus armadas, para que esa rata salga de su madriguera- explico el hunter carmesí -así cuando aparezca los 4 guardianes le rodearan y terminaremos con ese mal nacido- continuo Zero

-En tal caso permítame hacer pasar a mejor capitana que tenemos- dijo Harpuia acercándose a una puerta y abriéndola - Pasa por favor Gabrielle- pidió el de la armadura jade...

-Gracias Sage- dijo Gabrielle entrando a el lugar donde se encontraban -X-sama para que me ha llamado...?- cuestiono Gabrielle mirando a Zero- ¿PADRE?-GRITO SORPRENDIDA

-¿Gabrielle eres tu hija?- cuestiono un sorprendido Zero...

-Padre- musito la hija de Zero corriendo a abrazar a su padre, el hunter recibió a su hija entre sus brazos... -Siempre creí que Omega...-

Al pobre Zero se le quebró la voz al recordar el cuerpo de su hija destruido...

-De hecho lo logro pero tía Layer me trajo de vuelta- contesto Gabrielle aferrada al pecho de su padre...

-Harpuia dejemos que tengan algo de privacidad tienen cien años sin verse- dijo X-sama siendo seguido por su hijo

-Hija debo pedirte un gran favor- comenzó Zero alejando a su hija pero sosteniéndola de los hombros...

-¿que ocurre padre?- pregunta Gabrielle...

-Necesito que te infiltres en la resistencia- pidió Zero -Necesito saber por que inicio esta estúpida guerra-...

-El tío X a cambiado mucho- dijo Gabrielle desviando la mirada -El jamás hubiera iniciado una guerra así-...

-El ha cambiado mucho- dijeron ambos mirándose fijamente...

-De hecho hace 3 meses que estoy dentro- dijo una sonriente Gabrielle -Ninguno parece ser un maverick, salvo el imbécil de Elpizo-...

-Odio a ese tipo- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego echarse a reír...

-Tendremos que atacar una de las bases de la resistencia- dijo Zero -si no quieres venir lo entenderé-...

-Y perderme la oportunidad de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi padre- respondió Gabrielle -Eso jamás- continuo ella -Por favor ven conmigo tenemos que preparar las tropas- finalizo con una amplia sonrisa llena de felicidad por tener a su padre de vuelta...

Horas mas tarde Zero y Gabrielle organizaban la forma en la que atacarían la base de la resistencia, era una formación simple ya que gracias a la información de Milán en dicha base no había mas de 5000 reploides de nivel c y d unos minutos mas tarde y las tropas estaban listas para partir...

-Estamos listos padre- dijo Gabrielle preparando el transerver...

-Cuídate- se dijeron mutuamente - no quiero perderte ahora que te recupere- y después de eso desaparecieron en un alo de luz...

Instantes después aparecieron en lo que parecía un frondoso bosque...

La alarma en la base de la resistencia dio su peculiar sonido al detectar la presencia de sus enemigos, los uniformados de verde corrían de aquí para haya tomando sus armas para la batalla...

Zero rápidamente ordeno a la horda de X-drons adelantarse...

-¿Por que enviar X-drons primero?- cuestiono un reploid lémur...

-Simple en el ajedrez los peones van primero y se desasen de la basura- se adelanto a responder Gabrielle...

Tal como esperaba los X-drons comenzaron a perder terreno...

El hunter legendario envió a su tropa de golems en filas de 8 tomando la ventaja

El movimiento habia resultado pues la resistencia comenzaba a retroceder, hasta que un valiente soldado llamado Colvor le disparo a un golem un misil justo en la cabeza haciendo que volara en pedazos para luego ser imitado por todo soldado que tuviera a su disposición dicha arma, con eso los golems comenzaron a caer...

-Tiempo para entrar a la acción- dijo Zero activando la hoja negra del v-saver, una energía color morada cubrió el cuerpo del hunter cambiando las partes rojas su armadura a un color negro -Vuelvo en un momento- sonó la voz de Zero carente de alguna emoción pero llena hasta el tope de poder

Le miraron alejarse, mientras tanto Gabrielle preparaba su arma la cual era una vara color negra con rayas doradas y una hoja láser en la punta superior...

-No les recomiendo cruzarse en el camino de mi padre- sugirió Gabrielle mientras ella también se dirigía a la batalla -A decir verdad no me gustaría estar en los zapatos del tonto que se atreva a cruzarse en su camino, conocerá el terror de encontrarse con quien fuera el primero de todos los Mavericks- pensó para si al recordar el oscuro legado de su padre al tiempo que descuartizaba a barios ex miembros de la resistencia...

Ahora vemos a Zero saltando en medio del fuego cruzado, evitando tanto el fuego enemigo como el aliado, mientras las cabezas, brazos y o piernas de los soldados de la resistencia son cercenadas gracias a la hoja negra del v-saver

El hunter se vio rodeado por una lluvia de misiles, sin embargo se abrió paso al agitar el sable del cual se desprendió un corte de energía en forma de media luna y también liquidando un par de soldados de la resistencia, ejecuto un dash para salir del rango de la explosión y a velocidad de vértigo colocarse a espaladas de otro par de atacantes y cercenar de un tajo su existencia...

-Hmp, nada que no pueda manejar- dijo antes de pasarse al tercer par de atacantes...

Por otro lado Gabrielle se abría paso a punta de potentes cuchilladas sobre los miembros de la resistencia que se atravesaban en su camino...

-Yo seré tu oponente- salió Colbor al quite (frase mexicana) haciendo girar unas tonfas láser como las de Zero en RMZ3

Zero fue el primero en llegar a la puerta del gran edificio, tras de el un centenar de cadáveres descuartizados por su propia mano...

Mientras tanto Gabrielle daba poderosas cuchilladas que Colbor bloqueaba con gran habilidad usando las tonfas...

-Es bueno- pensaba Gabrielle mientras ahora ella se veía forzada a retroceder para bloquear los ataques de Colbor,

Solo eres un perdedor con una buena arma- sonó la voz de Gabrielle mientras atrapaba a Colbor con su electrizante neblina dio un gran salto para luego ejecutar -PARAZUMANAIFU(navajas de plasma)- en forma descendente una lluvia de navajas cargadas con electricidad reduciendo a Colbor a poco menos que chátara,

La semi armada de Zero poco a poco fue imponiéndose sobre las disminuidas fuerzas de la resistencia que finalmente después de 2 horas irrumpieron en la base y que gran sorpresa al encontrar mas cuerpos destazados, desgarrados, así como enormes charcos de fluido vital en el piso, solo pequeños trozos de reploids que su vida fue arrancada sin la mas mínima muestra de misericordia...

-Esto más que una batalla, fue una masacre- dijo en un hilo de voz un subordinado de Zero...

-¿Donde esta mi hija?- cuestiono el hunter después de volver a la normalidad... -Estoy bien padre nada que no pueda manejar- respondió Gabrielle


	6. Chapter 6 secretos

"EN NEO ARCADIA"...

-Tiempo sin verte- sonó la voz de X-sama al entrar a la celda donde estuviera recluida Ciel... -¿Que quieres?- cuestiono la líder de la resistencia sin ocultar su enojo...

-Solo vine a agradecerte por encontrar a Zero para nosotros- contesto el bombardero azul...

-Pues ya lo hiciste ahora lárgate- alzo la voz mostrando su enojo -¿Por que no acabas conmigo de una buena vez?- cuestiono con mucho valor...

Una gran bola de energía surco el espacio entre el booster de X-sama y la cabeza de Ciel...

-Tengo el poder de acabar con cualquier maverick, pero, no tengo el poder para matar a mi madre- respondió fríamente la copia del hunter azul...

-Así que lo sabe- susurro ella para si...

-Lo que no puedo entender es ¿QUE LE VEZ AL IDIOTA DE ELPIZO?- Cuestiono Copy X-sama un tanto confundido...

-QUE...TE...IMPORTA-sonó la voz de Ciel por todo el lugar...

"En la base de la resistencia que Zero había capturado"...

Después de hacer un poco de limpieza en la nueva base de Zero, el mencionado hunter caminaba junto a su hija Gabrielle por un extenso pasillo...

-Ya envié una transmisión a Neo arcadia diciéndoles que capturamos esta base de la resistencia- comenzaba la descendiente del hunter carmesí- también les pedí que tengan listos los refuerzos encaso de que Elpizo intente recuperar la base- continuaba ella- también... Hey ¿Me estas poniendo atención?- cuestiono al sentirse ignorada cruzándose de brazos...

-si- le contesto su padre...

-¿que te estaba diciendo?- cuestiono ella un tanto molesta...

-Me preguntaste si te estaba escuchando- respondió el hunter carmesí mostrando una amplia sonrisa...

"EN LA CELDA DE CIEL"...

-Mi relación con Elpizo unifico la resistencia- respondía la científica mas calmada...

-A estas horas Zero ya debe haber acabado con el- comenzó X-sama- de hecho hace unos minutos se nos informo que Zero a capturado una de las 5 bases de tu resistencia, Zero no dejo un sobreviviente- finalizo...

-Me retiro madre- dijo X-sama antes de abandonar la celda...

-Elpizo cariño por favor detén a ese demonio- pedía ella...

"BASE DE LA RESISTENCIA DE ELPIZO"

En una de las habitaciones de dicha base, para ser exacto la de el general Elpizo, vemos en el suelo ropa tirada así como partes de una armadura regada por todas partes, y gracias a la despampanante pelirroja que descansa plácidamente sobre el pecho del general Elpizo el cual también esta desnudo envueltos entre las sabanas de la cama del mencionado general, sabemos que a sido una tarde llena de pasión...

-Hasta pronto mi vida debo rescatar una base- dijo el general Elpizo antes de levantarse para tomar sus cosas, vestirse y marcharse...

"NEO ARCADIA LA ABITACION DE FAIRY LEVIATHAN"...

La guardián de los mares pasaba el tiempo cepillando su bella cabellera frente a un espejo de un amplio tocador, esperando estar lista para su amado sin embargo el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos...

-Adelante esta abierto- respondió ella mientras guardaba su cepillo y escondía el dije que su amado le había regalado, para luego poner atención en la puerta, la cual al abrirse revelo a su hermano el guardián de las llamas Fefnir...

-Fairy necesito hablarte de algo... Hem... Importante- tartamudeo el guardián de las llamas mientras se acercaba a ella...

-¿Que pasa querido hermano?- ella pregunto con curiosidad al mirarle algo nervioso...

-Fairy yo- intento el guardián pero ella le detuvo poniéndole su dedo índice en sus labios...

-Se por que estas aquí-dijo la guardián de los mares...

-Fairy estoy enamorado de ti, dame la oportunidad de...-dijo el guardián solo para ser interrumpido por su hermana...

-Ho mi querido hermano, se requiere de mucho valor para revelar los sentimientos- dijo ella mientras se acariciaba el rostro de su hermano -pero mi corazón ya tiene un dueño-...

-Por favor al menos dime que no es el idiota de Harpía- pidió el guardián de las llamas mientras su corazón caía a pedazos...

-Descuida no es el-respondió la guardián tristemente pues sabia que tarde o temprano también le rompería el corazón al guardián de armadura jade...

-No te molestare mas- dijo el guardián de las llamas saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación de la joven...

-No llores mi amor, me parte el alma verte así- sonó la voz de Phantom guardián de las sombras, el la envolvió entre sus brazos, ella se recargo en el pecho de su amado y lloro amargamente, ella no quería lastimar de esa forma a sus hermanos, el tampoco, pero la voz de Mercis-sensei sonó en su cabeza –a veces para ser felices debemos ser un poco egoístas con nuestros sentimientos-...

"NUEVA BASE DE ZERO"

Zero miraba el atardecer sentado en una de las torretas que avían sobrevivido a su invasión...

-¿Piensas en mi madre verdad?-cuestiono la voz de su hija Gabrielle tras de el-¿aun la amas verdad?-...

-Jamás podría dejar de amarla- contesto el hunter- además me dejo el regalo mas hermoso de todos- dijo haciendo que Gabrielle se sonrojara- eres idéntica a ella hasta en los ojos-...

-Y eso que era humana-respondió Gabrielle muy sonriente...

-Recuerda que tu también eres parte humana, parte reploid y Mother elf- le recordó Zero...

-Lo se padre, lo se- contesto Gabrielle...

-Siento interrumpir pero el radar detecto una gran cantidad de reploids acercándose- irrumpió un reploid cara de perro...

-Debe ser Elpizo- dijeron padre e hija

Siento lo corto del capitulo pero ustedes deciden si elpizo muere en el próximo capitulo o no


	7. Chapter 7

La feroz batalla inicio los soldados de la resistencia disparaban contra las fuerzas de Zero las cuales también respondían con gran fiereza...

-El ejercito de la resistencia pelea con mucho corazón- pensaba el hunter mientras avanzaba entre cuerpos descuartizados por su mano...

CON ELPIZO...

-Algo está mal este no es todo el poder de Neo Arcadia- se decía el general Elpizo- ja, aun así nada que no pueda manejar- dijo riéndose antes que un misil le explotara en la cara -tu maldito infeliz pagaras por eso- sentencio

CON ZERO...

El legendario hunter termino cortando con su sable otro soldado justo por la mitad... -Veo que te gusta matar a reploids de bajo nivel- sonó la voz del general de la resistencia, el cual tenía una gran gabardina rosa y un sable de luz...

-Tú debes ser Elpizo- dijo Zero mientras la energía morada le cubría todo el cuerpo generando una transformación - no pienso contenerme ni un poco- finalizo mostrando esos ojos deseosos de muerte y destrucción...

-Eres igual a todos los que he enfrentado dijo Elpizo mientras se despojaba de su gabardina y su armadura evolucionaba dándole un parecido a la de omega

-Te mostrare por que en las guerras maverick era temido y respetado- amenazo el hunter preparando su sable para matar...

-Maldito hablador- respondió el general del piso que diga Elpizo sacando un rifle y comenzando a disparar...

Zero solo se movió un poco a la derecha para evadir los disparos para luego ejecutar un dash para acercarse lo suficiente para ejecutar un corte en diagonal descendente golpeando el pecho del general del piso que diga Elpizo (N/A:PERDON SIEMPRE LOS CONFUNDO)...

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- indago el general al notar la enorme rajadura que había en su pecho...

-Te matare lentamente- amenazo el hunter mientras el contenedor de energía del v-saver comenzó a brillar intensamente señal de que venía un fuerte ataque...

El sable de Zero se impacto en el suelo levantando 3 aspas de energía dando de lleno en el general de la resistencia haciendo que rodara por el suelo un par de metros

El general se levanto pesadamente sabía que había recibido un gran daño pero aun así se lanzo al ataque, en un movimiento tan rápido como el dash se coloco frente al hunter para dar una serie de 6 cortes rápidos que a pesar de impactar en el hunter carmesí no hicieron el daño que Elpizo esperaba...

-Tienes agallas- reconoció el hunter antes de impactar sus puños en el estomago de Elpizo un par de veces -pero si quieres recuperar a Ciel tendrás que matarme- continuo el hunter - y para eso tendrás que esforzarte mas-...

-¿Que le has hecho?- indago furioso el general de la resistencia...

-Nada que ella no quisiera- respondió el hunter carmesí-de hecho en toda la noche no paro de pedirme mas y mas, debo darme prisa no quiero hacerla esperar-finalizo sonriendo pervertida mente haciendo enfurecer mas al general de la resistencia

-Pero primero te daré mi curso intensivo "COMO MATAR A TU PEOR ENEMIGO EN TRES SENSILLOS PASOS"- sentencio el hunter al ver como el enfurecido Elpizo se lanzaba al ataque...

-Paso 1, Hacer que tu enemigo ataque enfadado- remarco el hunter mientras Elpizo saltaba sobre el hunter- Paso 2 la punta del arma de tu elección va aquí (el sable traspasa la garganta), aquí (el sable traspasa el pecho), aquí (el sable traspasa el estomago), y si quieres también aquí (el sable rebana las partes nobles del cuerpo)- explica el hunter

Elpizo termino en el suelo pero incado con su cuerpo escurriendo fluido vital...

-Paso 3, una vez que el individuo este en el suelo preparar el arma para ejecutar un elegante giro de 360 grados para separar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo- explicaba el hunter mientras ejecutaba dicha explicación sin embargo justo cuando el v-saver estaba por rebanar la cabeza de Elpizo este desapareció...

-Maldito cobarde- susurro Zero para sí mostrando una pequeña sonrisa pervertida justo en ese momento apareció la armada de Fairy Leviathan como refuerzos mientras tanto...

CON GABRIELLE...

Caminaba tranquilamente por una de las bases de la resistencia la cual sería el siguiente blanco de su padre, por ahora lleva el cabello amarado a una cola de caballo, con flequillos en la cara, el mismo uniforme que el de la resistencia y una pistola de bajo nivel en su cintura y junto a ella la misma despampanante pelirroja del capítulo anterior

-Dime Camy ¿Cuando crees que Elpizo se decida a rescatar a Ciel?- cuestiono Gabrielle (A quien cada vez que este de incógnita en la resistencia vamos a llamar Gaby) a su acompañante pelirroja la cual vestía una armadura estilo ninja y respondía al nombre de Camy... -Honestamente lo dudo, sin la boba de Ciel aquí, Elpizo tiene toda la resistencia a su disposion- contesto la pelirroja muy quitada de la pena...

-¿No te da vergüenza acostarte con el novio de tu disque mejor amiga y andar detrás de Phantom también?-cuestiono la descendiente del hunter carmesí...

-En primera Ciel no es mi amiga, es solo una tarada mas a la que le baje el novio-comenzó la pelirroja-En segunda Lord Phantom solo habla de esa y en tercera, yo no te digo como vivir tu vida- finalizo cruzándose de brazos muy ofendida

EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA...

-Lo siento tío Zero, pero el imbécil de Elpizo no escapo- Explicaba Fairy mientras retiraba su visor azul - las lecturas indican que alguien uso un transerver para sacarlo justo cuando estabas por acabar con el- finalizo la guardián de los mares...

-Algo no está bien aquí debo hablar con X- se decía el hunter de armadura carmesí- pero por ahora concéntrense en esta batalla-pidió Zero preparando su sable...

En lo que parecía un viejo laboratorio...

Una nueva batalla iniciaba el general de la resistencia sostenía un encuentro contra un reploid gigante, de armadura blanca estilo caballero, el cual sostenía una gran espada con una de sus garras la cual se desprendía a la altura del codo con la que intentaba aplastar a Elpizo (espero estar describiendo bien a Omega si no díganme para corregirlo)...

Omega disparo su rayo circular azul de su rostro, el general logro evadir el primer rayo no asi el segundo y tercero los cuales le dieron de lleno causando mas daño...

El general disparo su rifle rápidamente pero sin causar mucho daño a su oponente...

Omega rugió incitado sus enormes garras volaron a una increíble velocidad incrustándose en el cuerpo de Elpizo dolorosamente

-Alto mi fiel sirviente- ordeno la voz de aquel anciano que hace un siglo fuera el causante de las guerras elficas-no me sorprende que con tanto daño pueda moverse- continuo el viejo -después de todo el poder de Crea y Prea es lo que lo mueve- finalizo Weil acercándose al general de la resistencia...

Las manos mecánicas del doctor literalmente atravesaron el pecho del general mientras preguntada...

-¿Donde están?- hasta que finalmente las ensangrentadas manos del doctor 2 ciber elfos conocidos como Crea y Prea...

-Con que era cierto que este estúpido les había absorbido- susurro el doctor al tener a sus nietos en sus manos- ahora que los tengo solo esperaremos a que Neo Arcadia acabe con la resistencia mientras tanto les hare unas pequeñas modificaciones- sentencio Weil mirando a Crea y Prea

Bueno este es el capitulo 7 pero la batalla a un no termina hasta que toda la resistencia caiga una saludo a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejarme un comentario también a los que leen y x razón no pueden dejar sus opiniones


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: rockman Zero no me pertenece pero mientras junto los billetes para comprárselo a capcom disfruten del fic disculpen la tardanza

-lo siento tío Zero- explico la guardián azul -pero alguien saco a Elpizo antes de que pudieras terminar con el- decía examinando el área con un visor azul...

-Fairy cuando termines aquí envíame apoyo al siguiente punto- pedía el hunter carmesí...

-¿No pesaras atacar esa base tu solo?- indaga la guardián...

-por eso vas a enviarme refuerzos- pidió el hunter antes de subir a un minitranserver y luego desaparecer

Con Gabrielle y Camy...

La joven ninja terminaba de poner una buena cantidad de explosivos en todos los puntos mas estratégicos para destruir un campamento base ubicado en medio del desierto...

-Bien con eso termino aquí- dijo Camy atrabes de un radio comunicador -Gabrielle ya puedes empezar- y después se vio una enorme explosión...

Gabrielle acaba de descuartizar a un enorme gusano reploid que salía de la arena para luego comenzar a avanzar descuartizando a soldados de la resistencia a diestra y siniestra

Con Zero...

Avanzaba usando el dash por una área rocosa evadiendo la lluvia misiles que un par de soldados disparaban desde las torretas de vigilancia mientras al mismo tiempo se concentraba en destrozar los mechainloids abejas que intententaban envestirlo apuro puño limpio...

-vamos es solo un reploid- gritaba uno de los soldados que estaba en la torreta -disparen mas misiles- ordenaba...

-como diga capitán- respondió uno mas pequeño que oprimía botones rápidamente...

Una segunda lluvia de misiles se dejo ir sobre el hunter carmesí, el cual rápidamente golpeo el suelo con su sable haciendo que una enorme cantidad de rocas se levantara y sirviera como escudo...

-parece que si le dimos- dijo el capitán antes de que una hoja negra le atravesaba el pecho...

-yo no lo creo- se escucho la voz de Zero antes de arrancarle la vida al segundo soldado de una patada que destrozo su cabeza para luego sacar el sable del pecho del capitán que yacía sin vida...

Se disponía a continuar avanzando cuando

Todo un pelotón abrió fuego sobre el...

Con Phantom...

En uno de los amplios jardines se encontraba el guardián sombrío entrenando junto a su hermano Fefnir compartiendo una serie de patadas y puñetazos...

-sabes Phantom tengo una ligera sospecha- comenzó el guardián rojo mientras evadía una patada...

-¿sobre que?- indaga un curioso Phantom bloqueando un puñetazo de su hermano...

-sobre el idiota que esta saliendo con Fairy- dijo el guardián rojo sin evitar una patada que impacto directo en su quijada y que lo mando al suelo -eso solo lo confirma- dijo levantándose para luego limpiarse el fluido vital de la boca con el ante brazo -ese eres tu- mientras le dirigía una mirada acecina para luego invocar sus cañones y comenzar a disparar

Phantom dio un par de saltos hacia atrás evadiendo las enormes bolas de fuego que su hermano disparaba...

-¿pero que demonios te pasa?- cuestiona el guardián sombrío llevando su mano a sus kunai...

-Me pasa que me robaste el amor de Fairy- dijo el guardián de las llamas disparando un enorme torrente de fuego el cual se torno en un enorme dragón de fuego...

-te felicito hermano, has podido perfeccionar tu técnica- dijo Phantom haciendo sellos al estilo Naruto -pero yo también tengo lo mío a esto lo llamo Amateratsu (cual quier parecido con Naruto no creo que sea coincidencia)-...

De pronto un segundo dragón se levanto de la nada solo que este era de llamas negras impactando al primero haciendo que desapareciera para luego ir por Fefnir...

El dragón de llamas negras envolvió al guardián de las llamas generando una poderosa explosión la cual dejo un profundo cráter...

-escúchame idiota- dijo el guardián sombrío desde la orilla del cráter -no me interesa salir con Fairy ELLA ES MI HERMANA MALDITO PERVERTIDO-finalizo el guardián sombrío

Justo en ese momento un poderoso puñetazo le envido a volar unos 4 metros para luego

-¿pero que…?-intento decir el guardián sombrío en el suelo

-dime ¿Por qué te enseñe esa técnica?-exigió saber Gabrielle o mejor dicho su sensei

-"kage bushin"- pensaba el guardián sombrío a un en el suelo-para proteger a un ser amado-respondió sin levantarse y mirando al suelo

-estas faltando a la juramento que hiciste el día que te enseñe el Amateratsu-dijo con voz seria el clon de Gabrielle mientras extendía.

-Gabrielle sensei –interrumpió el guardian de las armadura roja

La maestra de los guardianes solo se limito a girarse para ver a su otro ex- pupilo

-¿Por qué no nos enseñaste el Amateratsu a todos?-indago Fefnir intentando levantarse del suelo inútilmente

-lo siento Fefnir pero- Gabrielle izo una pausa para contestar, sabia que el guardian rojo se enfadaría por lo que estaba por responder - solo Phantom mostro la habilidad de dominar el Amateratsu-

En ese instante Fefnir miro a su sensei dedicándole una mirada de ¿Por qué?

-Fefnir no me obligues a contestarte- pidió su sensei, pero el guardian siguió con la mirada inquisitiva y ella se limito a contestar-por que eres un estúpido que no sabe respetar un juramento-

El guardian apretó los puños para luego golpear el suelo, sabia que su sensei tenia razón le conocía tan bien como X sama, sabia que tarde o temprano faltaría al juramento y usaría esa técnica en espacial con el tipo que estaba saliendo con Fairy

- en cuanto a ti –se giro donde Phantom – no me dejas otra que sellarte el Amateratsu- mientras se acercaba al guardian que recién se había levantado

Una energía azul brillante se manifestó en la mano derecha de Gabrielle sensei, Phantom no dijo absolutamente nada solo se limito a soportar la punzada de dolor mientras se efectuaba el sello

-"es impresionante los clones de Gabrielle sensei son tan fuertes que pueden sellar una técnica, no cabe duda que a cual quiera delos guardianes nos falta mucho camino por recorrer"- era el pensamiento de ambos hermanos

Con Zero….

El hunter de armadura carmesí entraba a la siguiente base de la resistencia por una puerta oculta tras destrozar muy amablemente a todo el regimiento que tuvo la osadía de intentar detenerle con su z-saver solo para encontrarse con uno de los comandantes de Elpizo, el alce de los hielos

-no puedo creer que un solo reploid causara todo este alboroto en toda mi base- sonó la vos del alce mientras hacia crecer unas estacas de hielo en su espalda

-espero que puedas darme un mejor reto que ese idiota de Elpizo-dijo el hunter carente de emociones

-¿acabaste con ese tipo?, pues gracias por hacernos un gran favor a la resistencia-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el alce – pero no por eso tendré compasión de ti- justo en ese momento las estacas de hielo que estaban en su espalda salieron disparadas hacia el hunter

Con Gabrielle (la original)

La joven de cabello marrón (perdón si no lo mencione antes) avanzaba atrabes del desierto después de destrozar a un mechainlod que emergía de la tierra en forma de escorpión recién había visto la explosión de campamento base asi que todo lo que tenia que hacer era asesinar sobrevivientes si es que había.

-¿tu? -Sonó una voz que la descendiente del hunter carmesí jamás olvidaría "Anubis"

-no creí que te encontraría a que- dijo Gabrielle sin mucho interés

-hola cariño, cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Anubis saludando a la descendiente del hunter carmesí

-¡CALLETE MALDITO IDIOTA ENTRE TU Y YO NUCA HUBO NADA!- respondió Gabrielle claramente enojada e invocando su cuchilla dispuesta a matar Anubis de un solo golpe pues concentraba una gran cantidad de energía en la punta de su legendaria arma-esta técnica no la he vuelto a usar desde que le volé un brazo a mi hermano Omega-

-¿Qué tu y ese maldito mounstro son hermanos?-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de recibir el

-Parazumanaifu máxima- grito Gabrielle mientras un poderoso relámpago emergía de su cuchilla iluminando todo el lugar-extínguete a la velocidad del rayo maldito idiota-dijo con una voz tan carente de emociones como la de su padre o incluso mas si eso es posible

De vuelta con Zero

Las estacas volaron a una increíble velocidad pero siendo cortadas por la hoja del sable, Zero avanzo con un dash tratando de darle con el sable sin embargo Stagrff dio un gran salto casi como si estuviese volando, en pleno vuelo dio un giro de 360 grados para lazar 6 enormes bola de hielo que el hunter se limito a evadir

-¿Qué eso es todo lo que tienes?-exigió saber el hunter

En respuesta, Stagrff extendió su brazo del cual disparo una poderosa ventisca que arrastro al hunter hasta estrellarse en una pared donde se habían formado unos picos de hielo los cuales se incrustaron en su espalda dolorosamente

-parece que lo harás mas interesante- dijo el hunter saliendo de la pared en la que estaba incrustado

El alce ce los hielos lanzo otra ventisca pero esta aun mas poderosa que la anterior, sin embargo o sorpresa el hunter estaba avanzando como sin nada atrabes de la ventisca solo usando el dash

El hunter llego ante el alce de los hielos el cual dio un gran salto para evadir el corte que el hunter realizaba pero, impulsado por el dash el hunter dio un corte elevándose diagonalmente ablando mientras por una centésima de segundo el sable de encendió llamas cercenando uno e los brazos del alce, el cual aterrizo en el suelo tocándose el brazo

-pronto te reunirás con tu brazo en el otro mundo- dijo el hunter acercándose al alce para luego tomarlo por el cuello y alzarlo asta estrellarlo en el techo donde también había estacas de hielo lasque atravesaron el cuero del alce de los hielos acabando con su existencia

Los miembros de la resistencia que aun estaban presente tomaron sus armas para hacerle frente al hunter el cual estaba parado ahí como si estuviera esperando a alguien segundos después la armada de Fefnir junto con el aparecieron como refuerzos para tomar la base

-muy bien ríndanse o morirán- reto el guardian rojo a lo que el guardian como respuesta recibió una lluvia de misiles

Esta historia continuara…..


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Tras la batalla y gracias a la ayuda de las armadas de Fighter Fefnir y Fairy Leviathan otras dos bases de la resistencia habían caído en manos de neo arcadia, sin embargo habían vuelto a la ciudad para reabastecerse

En la sala del imponente trono de neo arcadia

-hoy a sido un esplendido día- afirmaba el soberano de la ciudad bajando por los escalones del trono-gracias ha sus poderes han caído tres bases de la resistencia en menos de 48 horas-

-y también parece que acabo con el idiota de Elpizo- afirmo la guardian Fairy Leviathan-me sorprende que Milán se haya suicidado- agrego la guardian de los mares a lo que sus hermanos solo asintieron

-nuestros soldados deben estar cansados-comenzó de nuevo X-sama-¿cuanto te tomaría organizar?- cuestiono X-sama a su hija mayor

-¿organizar?- respondió confundida la mayor de los guardianes

-una de tus legendarias fiestas- aclaro X-sama

-o con que es eso, solo deme un par de horas- respondió Fairy antes de hacer una reverencia para luego irse

-X-sama ¿Por qué hiso eso?, no creo que esa conveniente- cuestiono Sage Harpuia pues no le parecía la idea

-como ya dije antes nuestros soldados deben estar cansados- respondió X-sama-estas pasadas horas han peleado mas que los últimos dos años y necesitan relajarse-

-X-sama no tiene por que justificarse contigo- dijo en tono retador el guardian sombrío

Horas más tarde

Mientras la guardian de los mares organizaba todo para que esta fiesta fuera tan legendaria como las demás, era observada por el guardian sombrío que estaba recargado en una pared casi frente a ella pues le encantaba ver a su amada en lo que ella misma llamaba su hábitat natural

Y estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, en esa hermosa sonrisa que era idéntica a aquella que le daba después de pasar una noche de pasión a su lado que no noto que el guardian de armadura jade se acercaba

-¿es hermosa verdad?- cuestiono Sage Harpuia e tono extrañamente suave

-lo es- respondió Phantom sin quitar la sonrisa de bobo enamorado

-¿la quieres?- volvió a cuestionar el guardian de armadura jade en tono suave tratando de no sacar a su hermano del trance, Phantom extendió una sonrisa que por un segundo dijo mas que mil palabras

-no, yo la amo-respondió el guardian sombrío dándose cuenta un segundo mas tarde lo que había dicho, y notando que su hermano estaba apunto de tomar sus espadas para rebanarle la cabeza dijo -por que a un que los guardianes tengamos diferentes madres, es mi hermana y por ese hecho no la puedo amar del mismo modo que lo haces tu, maldito pervertido- complemento dando a entender que era demasiado listo como para caer en el juego de su hermano de armadura verde pero a un asi esa sonrisa no dejaba de perturbar a Harpuia

¿y si realmente le habían ganado su oportunidad con Fairy?

La respuesta llego casi a la velocidad de la luz

-matare al maldito idiota que se atreva a si quiera intentar robarme a Fairy ella es mía solo mía- se dijo en sus pensamientos antes de alejarse de su hermano

Con Gabrielle

La descendiente del hunter, caminaba rumbo a una celda conocida por todos pues se dirigía al la celda de la líder de la resistencia, por alguna razón X-sama le había pedido que le llevara esa caja que en estos momentos esta en sus manos a la mencionada, un momento después estaba frente a la puerta de la celda, toco tres veces para anunciarse

-pasa, Gaby- pidió Ciel que sabia perfectamente quien estaba detrás de la puerta

-Ciel malas noticias, otras 2 bases de la resistencia han caído- anuncio Gaby con voz calmada pues trataba de no alterar a Ciel pero no sirvió de mucho pues su rostro rápidamente se lleno de una mezcla entre tristeza y pánico,

-¿que hay de Elpizo?- cuestiono la rubia preocupada por su novio

-esta muerto- Gaby contesto ocultando su felicidad -odio ser yo quien que te lo diga…-

-por favor no finjas- interrumpió la líder de la resistencia con claro enojo-se bien que lo odiabas, ¿Quién lo mato?-

-Zero, mi padre es quien ha cavado con ese maldito bastardo- contesto sin más la descendiente del mencionado hunter- a por cierto, este paquete es parta ti- dijo entregándole la caja blanca

-¿con que tu padre?-Ciel hizo una pausa asimilando esa información -¿Quién me lo manda?- indaga la líder de la resistencia mientras observa el paquete con poco interés

-¿enamorarte de un idiota como Elpizo?, a pues no lo se, todos en la resistencia nos preguntamos lo mismo- respondió con burla Gaby que soltaba una pequeña risa

-me refiero a el paquete- dijo Ciel suprimiendo una maldición

-a eso, X-sama, y también dijo que tenia una sorpresa, menciono algo de un regalo- dijo Gaby medio recordando las palabras de X-sama

-por favor mantenme informada de la situación- pidió la líder de la resistencia mientras veía como Gaby salía de la celda

En el Area de reabastecimiento de neo arcadia los soldados conversan

-¿supiste lo de la invitación?- se cuestionaban ente ellos

-escuche que lady Leviathan organiza una de sus legendarias fiestas- dijo otro soldado

-¡MUEVAN ESOS MISILES, Y RAPIDO BOLA DE OLGASANES!- ordeno Camy con voz de mando mientras tronaba los dedos-eso si quieren ir a la fiesta de lady Leviathan-

-como ordene señora- respondieron los soldados moviéndose a gran velocidad

Esa misma noche

Mientras Fairy Leviathan se limitaba solo a observar el festejo recargada en una pared, los capitanes y subordinados de sus hermanos bailando con sus navegadoras, algunos de los presentes ya estaban hasta las manitas y caían al suelo de borrachos, la música a todo volumen, pero no tan alto, de otra forma los vecinos ya estarían quejándose por el ruido, asi que en su muy humilde opinión esta fiesta si es que a esto se le podía llamar a si, por que esta estaba muy aburrida en comparación con otras

quizás no le había puesto el empeño que regularmente ponía en sus fiestas, quizás era por hubiera preferido pasarla con cierto guardian sombrío teniendo su propio festejo privado, quizás el hecho de que estaba presente X-sama y no querían parecer mavericks, quizás estaba un poco cansada pues habían aplastado tres bases de la resistencia en menos de 48 horas y eso había sido muy agotador , necesitaba relajarse, si pero entre los brazos del guardian sombrío y en un rato seria asi solo tenia que esperar un poco mas

Con X-sama y Zero

-no comparto tu punto de vista x- comenzaba la conversación el hunter de armadura carmesí, a el hunter no le había gustado la idea de ponerse a festejar antes de ganar

-nuestros soldados necesitan relajarse- comenzó x en pro de que la fiesta continuara

-¿estas consiente que le estamos dando mucho tiempo a la resistencia para que se repongan?- cuestiono un casi enojado Zero-ellos podría lanzar una contra ofensiva en cual quier momento-

-Zero, la resistencia no hará nada ya la has golpeado demasiado- comenzó esta vez X-sama-¿vez alguna chica que te guste para divertirte esta noche?- pregunto el soberano de neo arcadia cambiando el tema

El hunter arqueo la ceja ante la pregunta, para luego contestar un rápido-no-

-Ho es cierto lo olvide-dijo X-sama llevando su mano izquierda a la nuca- a ti te gustan, lindas jovencitas rubias de lindos ojos azules y de alto coeficiente intelectual- complemento con una sonrisa pervertida mente zurrona- por favor ve ha esta habitación y diviértete- finalizo entregándole al hunter pedazo de papel con un numero de habitación-es tu regalo por ayudarnos tanto-


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo10

Mientras la fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor

Gabrielle y Camy eran las encargadas de escoltar a Ciel a una de las habitaciones del palacio la cual ahora lleva un sensual vestido blanco de tirantes dejando al descubierto parte de su espalda y hombros

-me parece que estas muy callada Ciel- decía Camy para cortar el aburrido silencio la cual iba a su izquierda

-que esperabas acaban de matar a su novio- respondió Gabrielle

-Ciel descuida, no te perdiste de nada no era tan bueno en la cama- dijo Camy como la cosa mas normal del mundo-yo estuve con el un par de veces y no fue la gran cosa- dijo con cinismo

-Elpizo nunca me engañaría y menos con ella- respondió Ciel volteándose claramente enojada para lanzarle una cachetada a Camy pero esta la detuvo como sin nada

-es verdad Ciel esta zorra se acostaba con el mientras tu estabas aquí encerrada- le revelo Gabrielle-yo los vi mas de una vez-

-escúchame bien mocosa- comenzó Camy con un tono amenazante- no te mato aquí mismo por que X-sama nos ordeno llevarte a esa habitación, ahora camina- finalizo empujándola para llevarla a dicha habitación

Mientras tanto con Fairy

Esta continuaba esperando que llegara su amado guardian sombrío cuando de repente

-te traje tu favorito- sonó la voz de Phantom el cual aparecía junto a ella y le extendía un vaso lleno con la bebida favorita de Fairy no me pregunten cual es ese secreto solo lo sabe Phantom

-¿Dónde estabas?- le cuestiono ella un tanto ansiosa por irse con el a cual quier lugar

-tenia que terminar con un asunto- respondió el guardian sombrío mientras disimuladamente acariciaba la espalda de su amada-¿nos vamos?-

-a donde tú quieras mi amor- le respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa

Con el idiota que diga con el guardian de armadura color jade Sage Harpuia

Que se había negado rotundamente a asistir a la fiesta que había pedido X-sama a su hermana caminaba por los vacios pasillos del palacio de neo arcadia, por alguna extraña razón estaba cerca de la habitación de su hermano Hidden Phantom exactamente a un pasillo cuando claramente escucho un

-Phantom te amo tanto-y era la voz de su hermana Fairy

Se asomo por la orilla donde el pasillo hacia esquina solo para ver como ella besaba apasionadamente a su hermano Phantom el cual estaba entre ella y una pared, mostrando claramente que ella dominaba la situación

-necesito hacerte mío- dijo con mucha decisión la guardian azul

-eso fue un poco directo- dijo con tono de afirmación el

-ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo- le respondió la guardian de armadura azul empujando a su hermano dentro de la habitación

-ese hijo de…- mascullo con coraje Sage Harpuia

La pregunta que se hacia el guardian de armadura jade era ¿Cómo sacar a su hermano de en medio sin que Fairy saliera perjudicada?

-lo pensare en el camino- dijo en sus pensamientos-debo ir con X-sama- para luego encender sus propulsores

Con Zero y Ciel (OK se lo que están pensando por fin un poco de Zero y Ciel si lo se yo también digo lo mismo)

El hunter de armadura carmesí caminaba por los tranquilos pasillos del palacio de neo arcadia dirigiéndose a la habitación que X-sama le había indicado donde estaría su regalo por ayudarles con su problema de la resistencia, se preguntaba a que se había referido con eso de ve y diviértete

Por otro lado Ciel indiscutible líder de la resistencia estaba sentada dentro de una habitación en una cama increíblemente cómoda con sábanas sorprendentemente tersas que no resistió la tentación a recostarse un momento antas de que la puerta comenzara ha abrirse

-¿tu que ases aquí?- cuestiono con enojo ella al ver entrar al hunter de armadura carmesí

-yo puedo preguntar lo mismo- respondió el hunter con seriedad

-X-sama menciono algo de un regalo- respondió Ciel abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la pervertida sonrisa del hunter- X-sama que yo conozco jamás me entregaría a si, yo no soy juguete de nadie- respondió con nerviosismo la líder de la resistencia

-es cierto el X que tu y yo conocemos jamás haría algo asi- comenzó el hunter carmesí - lo que me lleva a la conclusión que este X es una copia del original- saco su conclusión Zero

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?, Y si eso es cierto, ¿por que no has acabado con el?- Ciel exigió saber

-simple, por que luche a su lado por mas de cien años en las guerras maverick y otros cuatro en las guerras elficas, y aparte debo esperar saber donde esta el X original- contesto el hunter- además traería mucho problemas desaparecer a un reploid de tan alto rango-

-escúchame bien niña, tu y yo sabemos que tengo la fuerza suficiente para que esto termine muy mal, en especial para ti, asi que por el bien de esto mejor coopera y te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien los dos- dijo Zero entono amenazante mientras arrinconaba a Ciel a una esquina

Después de eso solo acerco sus labios a los de ella, un instante después la besaba dulcemente, Ciel se pregunto en sus pensamientos como era posible que este reploid besara tan dulcemente, antes de responder al beso con la misma dulzura que el

Después de todo si Elpizo podía acostarse con cualquier desconocida, ella también podía acostarse con cual quier desconocido, a un que en teoría Zero no era ningún desconocido, pues X-sama el original, se había pasado semanas enteras contándole sus legendarias aventuras al lado del hunter que estaba besando en estos momentos con lujo de detalles

Justo en ese momento el beso termino pues Zero bien sabia que ella necesitaba oxigeno

-ese beso… fue…- Ciel buscaba las palabras para describirlo-tan legendario como tu reputación-

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba degustando nuevamente el sabor de los labios del hunter, solo un beso y se volvió a dicta a eso labios, ahora entendía por que Fairy no podía apartarse de Phantom a pesar de ser hermanos, ella tampoco quiso apartarse, por el contrario quiso descubrir que sensaciones despertarían en ella las avilés manos de hunter, me atrevo a decir que si alguien le hubiese preguntado en ese momento si conocía a Elpizo ella hubiera contestado un, no conozco a ese sujeto

Era bien sabido por los guardianes que el amor de infancia de Ciel era el Zero de aquellas historias contadas por X-sama, sentimiento que tras fundar le resistencia y volverse novia de Elpizo enterró en lo mas profundo de su corazón, sentimiento que salía a flote con cada caricia del reploid de nombre Zero

-¿eres el mismo Zero de las historias de X-sama?, ¿eres el mismo Zero que se lanzo en un ataque suicida con una nave dañada y salió solo con un par de rasguños?, ¿eres el mismo Zero que le hiso frente a ese mounstro de nombre omega?, ¿eres el mismo Zero que soporto el dolor del engaño de su novia (iris) cuando esta sedujo a tu mejor amigo?- le cuestionaba Ciel entre beso y beso

-no vuelvas a recordarme eso ultimo- pidió con seriedad el hunter para luego mostrar un rostro un tanto arrogante y responder- si, lo soy-

-hazme tuya, legendario Zero- le pidió con una enorme necesidad grabada en los ojos

Claramente se escucho como la tela del blanco vestido en dos se rasgo gracias a la increíble fuerza de Zero dejando a la joven en ropa interior-mientras el le decía no necesitas decírmelo 2 veces-

Mientras tanto con el guardian de armadura jade

Se abría paso entre los reploids invitados buscando a X-sama hasta que le encontró solo observando el tremendo reventón que había armado su hija mayor con una extraña pero amplia sonrisa

-X-sama por fin le encuentro- dijo el guardian de armadura jade marcando claramente un tono de preocupación mientras se arrodillaba frente a el

-¿Qué ocurre hijo mío?- pregunto con voz neutral el soberano de neo arcadia

-me temo que mi hermano Phantom se ha convertido en un maverick- respondió el guardian fingiendo tristeza

-lo que dices es una acusación muy seria- respondió X-sama mientras hacia una seña para que se levantara-¿en que te basas?-

-por favor lo comprobara usted mismo si va a su habitación en este momento- respondió Sage Harpuia con la preocupación marcada en el rostro

-esta bien iré, pero tu deberás quedarte aquí- ordeno X-sama a lo que Sage Harpuia solo hizo una reverencia

Esta historia continuara


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El soberano de neo arcadia se dirigía tranquilamente a la habitación de su hijo menor no era la primera ves que sus hijos se acusaban ser mavericks entre ellos asi que se dio su tiempo para llegar donde era su destino

En la habitación del guardian sombrío el y su hermana se besaban entregadamente mientras mutuamente se despojaban de sus innecesarias armaduras, se encontraban en la cama preparándose para darse la prueba máxima de amor apunto de despojarse de las prendas de protección cuando ella se decidió a hablar

-cariño ¿Cuánto mas me harás esperar?- pidió saber la guardian de mar- bien sabes que en cual quier momento alguien podría descubrirnos-

-lo se-respondió el guardian sombrío

-imagínate que X-sama se enterase de lo nuestro- dijeron los dos al unisonó para luego reír un poco

-si imagínense, si llegase a enterarme que mi hijo menor sedujo a su hermana mayor- respondió la voz del soberano de neo arcadia con la furia claramente marcada en su tono de voz al tiempo que salía de entre las sombras de la habitación concentrando energía en su x-booster

-¿Cuándo ha…?- Phantom no pudo terminar la frase pues fue golpeado por una enorme bola de energía que lo empujo lejos de su hermana hiriéndole gravemente

-Sage me dijo que te habías vuelto un maverick-comenzó X-sama acercándose al reploid ninja mientras concentraba energía en su booster -pero no esperaba esto-

-X-sama por favor deténgase- pidió Fairy que estaba cubierta con una sabana-yo he sido la que-

-te equivocas Fairy- interrumpió el guardian ninja- yo soy el que a estado jugando contigo, y debo admitir que fue muy divertido- respondió el guardian sombrío con una sonrisa bastante sínica que solo ella podría saber que era fingida, haciendo que Fairy se callara, comprendiendo que Phantom no quería meterla en mas problemas, que debía callar, después de un brillo de luz X-sama y Phantom habían desaparecido

X-sama y el guardian sombrío aparecieron en la sala del trono, el guardian era sujetado con gran fuerza por el cuello mientras el soberano de neo arcadia decía

-y a un tienes el cinismo de aceptarlo- reclamo X-sama mientras Phantom esperaba su final- te equivocas no pienso ensuciarme las manos con un idiota como tu, mucho menos entregarte al consejo y que te juzguen como un maverick, seria una gran deshonra para tus hermanos- dijo incrustándolo profundamente el suelo- pero si mueres en batalla, puede que hasta salves un poco de tu honor-

-¿morir en batalla?- cuestiono Phantom mientras X-sama ordenaba por el comunicador que llamaran a Gabrielle y también pidió que prepararan un transporte para prisioneros-¿Qué es lo que quiere X-sama?-

-te quiero muerto, o mas precisamente que mueras peleando contra la resistencia-comenzó a explicar el soberano de neo arcadia-de ese modo tu muerte será algo útil para inspiración de los soldados-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?- se defendió el guardian de las sombras

-si no aceptas primero morirás tú y luego morirá tu hermana- amenazo el soberano de neo arcadia- y no trates de fingir que se bien que la quieres, eres igual o peor que Sage-

Instantes más tarde entraba la mencionada descendiente a la sala del trono de neo arcadia encontrando a un herido Phantom y un furioso X-sama

-¿Qué ocurre X-sama?- cuestiono la maestra del guardian a un que ya se imaginaba que había pasado

-este tipo debe morir por seducir a su hermana mayor- exigió X-sama sin mas preámbulo

-¿y que siguiere para castigar a este maldito estúpido? -cuestiono la maestra del guardian mostrando emociones neutras

-que muera peleando contra la resistencia asi su muerte inspirara a otros soldados- respondió el soberano de neo arcadia

-mmm sabia decisión, digna del soberano de neo arcadia- respondió la maestra del guardian haciendo una reverencia y ablando con un tono altamente respetuoso- permítame escoltar a este estúpido a su hora final, solo permítame atender algo, ¿sabe donde se encuentra mi padre?-

- saldrán cuando haya amanecido- respondió el soberano de neo arcadia mientras el personalmente escoltaba a su hijo a su destino -a por cierto Zero esta en la habitación…..-

-¿y que se supone que hace en esa habitación?- cuestiono la maestra del guardian recordando a quien había dejado en esa habitación

-lo envié a divertirse- respondió X-sama un tanto divertido al ver la expresión del rostro de su sobrina

Instantes después vemos a Gabrielle corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos del palacio de neo arcadia, tenia que decirle a su padre lo que había descubierto, ahora tenia la prueba de que ese X no era el X al que ella le llamaba tío, después de todo el X original siempre estuvo de acuerdo con la relación de sus hijos, después de todo Phantom era su hijo, si pero adoptivo(si se lo que están pensando ¿como que adoptivo? pronto lo sabrán pero les daré una pista si se fijan bien ¿a quien de los tres maverick hunter tiene parecido con nuestro guardian sombrío? Y no digan que X, por que no es X), a un que ellos nunca lo supieron, ya que en complicidad con la descendiente del hunter carmesí los habían unido, por llamarle por llamarle de alguna manera

En la habitación ustedes ya saben cual

La líder de la resistencia dormía plácidamente junto al legendario maverick hunter con una extendida sonrisa de satisfacción mientras es observada por el mencionado hunter con una mirada llena de ternura al tiempo que este le acaricia su terso rostro

-si tan solo me amaras a mí ms de lo que amas mi legenda-dijo el hunter en susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven que dormía a su lado

(N/A: Zero y la señorita Ciel si hicieron todo lo que ustedes están pensando pero no lo publicare dentro del fic será en un capitulo especial que será publicado como one-shot, o al menos ese es el plan)

-buenos días cariño- dijo la líder de la resistencia abriendo los ojos para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa y una mirada un tanto soñadora

Zero estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de dicha habitación fue abierta abruptamente mostrando a la descendiente del hunter un poco agitada

-padre necesito decirte algo…..- dijo la descendiente del hunter deteniéndose lentamente al notar que alguien estaba en la cama con su padre-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACE ESA TIPEJA EN LA CAMA CONTIGO?- exigió saber mientras en su rostro se mostraba una incontenible rabia

-hija yo- intento decir el hunter mientras su cabeza pensaba a una increíble velocidad

-juraste que nunca te olvidarías de mi madre- sonó la voz de Gabrielle carente de emociones-veo que tus palabras no valen nada-

-hija déjame explicarte- intento Zero pero todo lo que recibió fue una mirada llena odio

-cuando te fuiste ella sufrió mucho, a pesar de que con eso pudimos detener a omega, ella realmente te amo, a un el día que murió dijo cuanto te amaba, ¡¿Y CON ESTO LE PAGAS?- grito enfurecida al tiempo que invocaba su cuchilla a una increíble velocidad, pensó en el Amateratsu combinado con su Parazumanaifu máxima, y acabarlo de un solo golpe pero no, lo haría rápido pero lentamente

Hizo girar su arma dando tres giros completos antes de apuntar, Zero tubo que decidir entre salvar a Ciel o defenderse optando por la primera arrojo a la joven lejos de la cama llevándose un duro golpe pero nada grave

Por otro lado el hunter era machacado por las potentes, rápidas y fieras cuchilladas que se había ganado por parte de su hija Gabrielle, la cual se concentraba en darle principalmente en el pecho y en la cara, hasta que con esas feroces cuchilladas un brazo le arrebato asi como también parte del costado derecho

-eres un legendario maverick hunter asi que más te vale no morir con eso- comenzó ella con un tono claramente amenazante-juro por el preciado recuerdo de mi madre, que la próxima vez que te vea te matare y después vendré por ella- dijo señalando a Ciel 


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Nos ubicamos en el transporte de prisioneros que X-sama había pedido para trasportar al guardian sombrío a su destino final, donde se enfrentara a toda una base de la resistencia el solo,

-Phantom- le llamo su maestra desde fuera de la celda de transporte-¿Qué piensas hacer?-con la preocupación marcada en su tono de vos

-sensei yo…- comenzó a decir el guardian sombrío que claramente sus pensamientos no estaban en ese lugar

-estabas pensando en Fairy – se le adelanto Gabrielle-sensei a su alumno mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-me habría gustado despedirme- respondió el guardian de las sombras con una enorme tristeza marcada en e l rostro mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente en señal de clara impotencia

-mmm- musito Gabrielle antes de abrir la celda de transporte- ven vamos a que le des el ultimo adiós a tu amada damisela-

(N/A: ok se que se estarán preguntando y ¿que paso con Zero y Ciel?, YO TAMBIEN)

En una de las salas de operaciones el hunter de armadura carmesí es reparado por unas lindas manitas de cierta científica que casualmente es la líder de la resistencia, mientras X-sama solo observaba desde afuera como reparaban a su amigo, recordando que paso después de que Gabrielle se llevara a Phantom

-"FLASH BACK"-

La copia del hunter de armadura azul hacia unos pocos minutos que había llegado a la habitación donde el hunter carmesí debía divertirse, ahora trasladaban al mencionado hunter hacia una sala de urgencias para atenderlo, un segundo después su mirada se centro en la joven que estaba sentada en la cama bastante aterrada

-¿Quién lo ha atacado de esa manera?- cuestionaba el soberano de neo arcadia preocupado por la salud del hunter carmesí mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-deberías esperar a que Zero te lo explique-respondió la líder de la resistencia todavía muy asustada por lo ocurrido

-pero, ¿tú podrás repararlo?- cuestiono la copia del antiguo soberano de neo arcadia soberano de neo arcadia

-si pero me nie…- Ciel estaba a punto de negarse cuando

-podrías hacerlo, madre- pidió la copia de X sorprendiendo a l joven que no esperaba ese calificativo, ni mucho menos la forma en que lo pidió -hare lo que pidas solo repáralo, por favor- pidió el soberano de neo arcadia

-¡no vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera!-exigió la líder de la resistencia antes de cachetear al soberano de neo arcadia

-por favor- volvió a insistir la copia de X- tu eres la única con la capacidad para repararlo-

-dejaras de sacrificar reploids inocentes para solventar la crisis de energía- dijo mas como una orden la líder de la resistencia y madre del soberano de neo arcadia

-"END FLASH BACK"-

Sin duda X-sama estaba preocupado un reploid que podía dejar a un legendario maverick hunter en ese estado era un rival aterrador casi tanto como lo fuera omega

-Zero dice que quiere hablar contigo- fue interrumpido la copia del hunter azul por la voz de la mujer que le había dado la vida, este entro apresuradamente donde su compañero de armas

-¿estas mejor?- cuestiono la copia del hunter azul notoriamente preocupado

-teóricamente si- respondió pausadamente el hunter carmesí-¿Qué pasara con ella?- pregunto cambiando de tema radicalmente y obvio señalando a la científica que lo había reparado

-no lo se eso depende de ti- respondió cortante copy-X-¿Quién te ha hecho eso y mas importante por que?-

-Gabrielle juro matarme por faltarle al recuerdo de su madre- dijo con la tristeza marcada en cada palabra

-déjame adivinar, te encontró con Ciel cuando estaban divirtiéndose- contesto copy-X mostrando una sonrisa zurrona-descuida lo arreglaremos, de alguna forma la detendremos-

-no, no podemos- respondió Zero

-se que es tu hija, y si no podemos recurriremos a la fuerza- respondió la copia del hunter azul, a lo que el hunter carmesí solo respondió con una prolongada carcajada

-¿que es lo gracioso?-cuestiono un tanto molesto por la burla la copia del antiguo soberano de neo arcadia

-que usar la fuerza no es una opción viable-respondió el hunter carmesí- al menos si no queremos morir-

-¿Qué tan poderosa pude ser?-intento la copia del hunter azul

-"si fueras el X que conozco, no tendría que explicarlo"- se dijo en sus pensamientos antes de explicar-voy a ponerlo simple, aun peleando los tres legendarios maverick hunters a la ves potencializados por elfo tan poderoso como Mother elf, no seriamos rivales para su primer candado-

-¿candado?- cuestiono curioso la copia del hunter azul tomando una silla que estaba cerca para sentarse

-cuando Gabrielle evoluciono de un civer elfo a reploid, la explosión de energía fue demasiada para que un elfo la soportara, asi que su madre creo los candados para contener ese poder, poder que con el tiempo ella controlo, tal como yo lo hiciera con el poder del virus maverick-Zero no pudo evitar sonreír muy orgulloso ante eso-recordaras con el tiempo pudo abrir los candados a voluntad y con ese poder casi acabo con Omega-

-¿casi?- cuestiono la copia del hunter azul

-ella no pudo destruirlo, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por que por que su madre le pidió que no destruyera a su hermano-respondió bastante dolido el hunter carmesí

-¿quieres decir que Omega y Gabrielle son tus hijos?-cuestiono la copia de hunter azul cada ves mas sorprendido

-exacto, ella no pudo destruir a su hermano y yo podría destruir a mi hijo, esa fue la razón por la que lo congelamos y lo enviamos al espacio-respondió tristemente el hunter carmesí-el plan esa regresarlo a su forma original pero-

-la maldad lo había corrompido ¿verdad?-

Con Phantom y Gabrielle tendran que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo lo siento mucho pero se me agoto el material y debo escribir mas

antes de irme les recuerdo que rokcman zero no es mioun saludo a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia me despido deseandoles felises vacaciones o lo que queda de ellas


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: rockman zero no es mío, infortunadamente es de capcom, las técnicas que aquí se presentan pertenecen al anime y manga de Naruto el cual pertenece a Kishimoto-san (creo que asi se escribe so por favor corríjanme), también una disculpa por los horrores ortográficos y cosas asi sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 13

Nos ubicamos en la imponente sala del trono de neo arcadia donde se encuentran los tres guardianes de neo arcadia

-espero que estés lista para enfrentar tus acciones-decían en un tono claramente amenazante los hermanos de la guardian del mar

-hmp, no tengo por que discutir con ustedes de mis decisiones, es como diría mi sensei, enfrentare las consecuencias de mis acciones-respondió la guardian azul mientras se acariciaba vientre mientras miraba por una de las amplias ventanas del palacio el cielo despejado

-Phantom por favor cuídate-ella susurro al viento como si este pudiera llevar su mensaje

Mientras tanto

-Zero-kun deberás esperar un par de días antes de volver a salir en una misión-recomendaba la doctora Ciel dando los últimos ajustes al mencionado reploid-te veré esta tarde para revisar tus otras funciones, bueno yo los dejo- dijo antes de salir a toda velocidad

-¿Zero-kun?-cuestiono la copia del hunter azul siendo olímpicamente ignorado-¿Qué es eso de tus otras funciones?-

-larga, larga, muy larga historia- se limito a responder el hunter carmesí

-¿no me digas que te gusta?-cuestiono lo mas serio que pudo copy-X

-no puedo negar que es el tipo de mujer que me gusta para algo mas que una simple noche-respondió el hunter carmesí levantándose de la plancha-pero ahora tenemos un asunto de mas urgencia-

-¿Gabrielle?- cuestiono la copia del soberano de neo arcadia

-no, tu tendrás algún asunto que atender con el consejo y yo quiero saber a donde va-contesto el hunter antes de activar el dash y seguir a la científica que lo había reparado

Mientras cerca de una base de la resistencia

El guardian sombrío avanzaba junto a su sensei por lo que parecía ser un túnel subterráneo de lo que parecía ser una mina abandonada

-lo siento Phantom pero- la maestra del guardian se detuvo de golpe

-lo se no debe acompañarme mas haya- respondió el guardian sombrío tomando un par de kunai- a partir de aquí debo ir solo- mientras su mirada se centraba en los ocho guardias que resguardaban lo que parecía un puerta

-no se me ocurre nada que decir- dijo Gabrielle en tono de broma-permíteme abrir el sello necesitaras el Amateratsu- dijo antes de que su se lanzase por los guardias que resguardaban la puerta

-descuida madre, no permitiré que mi mejor alumno muera-se dijo para si antes de desaparecer

Frente a los soldados de la resistencia aterrizo el guardian sombrío mientras lanzaba shurikens sobre los guardias de la puerta no sin antes que pudieran activar la alarma dando aviso que había un intruso

El guardian sombrío se vio en la necesidad de rebanar la perta para avanzar encontrándose con una lluvia de misiles que gracias a su increíble habilidad pudo esquivar, no asi la lluvia de balas y lacers que a continuación vino mientras los demás soldados recargaban los misiles

-bushin shuriken no jutsu(n/a: cual quier parecido con Naruto no es coincidencia)- ejecuto Phantom haciendo sellos a la velocidad del rayo, un segundo después una lluvia de shurikens caía sobre los soldados de la resistencia, aun asi un par de misiles que Phantom no pudo esquivar debido al gasto de energía se impactaron en su pecho cuarteando su armadura

El guardian sombrío solo tuvo tiempo de dar un respiro antes de que otra lluvia de balas y lacers callera sobre su cabeza, pero el guardian sombrío no esperaba que fuese fácil después de todo X-sama lo había enviado a morir, asi que sin vacilar saco un kunai para cada mano y se lanzo contra sus enemigos si iba a morir lo haría peleando

Los primeros dos soldados de la resistencia cayeron al suelo sin vida gracias a las precisa cortadas que el guardián había infringido en los mencionados guardias, en pleno vuelo se deshizo de otros dos con una patada giratoria

-estoy avanzando muy lento- era el pensamiento del guardian mientras volvía a hacer sellos-kage bushin no jutsu- haciendo que veinte clones de el aparecieran, sin embargo rápidamente conocieron al original pues este se tambaleo por un momento por crear tantos clones(n/a: tomen en cuenta que crear un clon de sombra requiere de mucho chacra y hasta donde yo se Phantom no es jinchuuriki como para tener reservas ilimitadas de chacra)

Los Phantom avanzaron a paso lento pero seguro exterminando a la mayoría de los soldados de la resistencia eso hasta que se dignaron a aparecer un hanumanche un tanto hastiado de tener que enfrentar a su ex-maestro y un Aztec Falcon que preparaba sus cuchillas

-lord Phantom ¿Qué hace aquí?- cuestiono el reploid mono invocando su bastón

-no es obvio idiota-se quejo el reploid halcón- quieren debilitar nuestras defensas y luego atacarnos, ustedes retírense no son rivales para el- ordeno a los demás soldados

-¿creen tener lo necesario para derrotarme?- cuestiono el guardian sombrío invocando su katana listo para pelear

-tenemos la ventaja táctica y numérica obvio eres tu solo contra toda una base- dijo un tipo de gabardina negra con llamas rojas estilo akatsuki pero sin las llamas rojas que cubría su cuerpo incluso la cabeza

-Hidden, aun no estas a su nivel deja de hacerte el héroe y retírate como los demás-ordeno el reploid mono al joven de la gabardina

- pero sensei yo puedo pelear también- respondió el tipo de la gabardina que también invoco un par de kunais de doble hoja

- lo siento Hidden, pero yo debo enfrentar a solo a mi sensei-respondió el reploid con forma de mono

-como usted diga sensei- y entonces el tal Hidden se retiro con los demás soldados de la resistencia

-¿Dónde estábamos?- inquirió el guardian sombrío lanzando una tanda de kunais y shurikens que fueron evadidos por sus oponentes, Hanumanche hizo girar su bastón desviando las armas del guardian mientras el plumífero se mantenía al margen

El reploid mono rápidamente creo tres clones los que fueron por el guardian sombrío, el primero exploto tras ser atravesado por un par de kunais del guardian, sin embargo 2 y 3 lograron conectar barios golpes haciendo que el guardian retrocediera lo suficiente para que fuera golpeado por una enorme bola de fuego que lo incrusto en una pared, para después rebotar hacia el techo revelando a hanumanche que se sostenía en una especie de viga

El guardian sombrío lanzo su gran shuriken contra 2 y 3 los cuales no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para evadirla y fueron eliminados, el guardian intento avanzar pero se vio en la necesidad de retroceder cuando una lluvia de misiles a un que de bajo nivel casi cae sobre su cabeza

-rápido inútiles recarguen- ordenaba cierta infiltrada de nombre Gaby- no se la pondremos tan fácil-

Phantom logro crear dos clones después de evadir a Hanumanche cuando intentaba aplastarle cayendo sobre el, estos clones fueron por los soldados que disparaban misiles cada vez que tomaba un poco de ventaja pero su camino fue cortado por el plumífero ex subordinado de su también ex hermano de nombre Aztec Falcon

-lo siento no puedo dejarte pasar- reto el halcón preparando unas especies de cuchillas ubicadas en sus brazos las cuales brillaron en un azul intenso

-crees tener lo necesario para detenerme- repitieron ambos clones de Phantom mientras hacían una seña para que el halcón viera la tremenda paliza que el Phantom original le daba al reploid con forma de mono a pesar de que los misiles no dejaban de llover

-vete tu- se dijeron entre ambos clones uno asintió y el otro trato de llegar donde los soldados disparaban misiles

Falcon reacciono rápido e intento atravesar al clon que se marcho pero fue bloqueado por el kunai del otro clon que dijo-tu batalla será conmigo-

El último de los clones se acercaba peligrosamente a los soldados cuando Gaby se cruzo en su camino haciendo girar las tonfas que eran muy parecidas a las de Colbor pero que nadie reconoció

-muy bien Phantom muéstrame lo que puedes hacer- reto la sensei del guardian sombrío, siendo la mejor infiltrada de la Resistencia ninguno dudo que podría detener al guardian el tiempo suficiente como para que Hanumanche o Falcon terminaran con su respectivo clon

-no pensé encontrarle aquí- susurro el guardian sombrío

-menos charla, mas pelea- respondió la maestra del guardian el cual apenas y pudo bloquear gracias a su puro instinto el primer golpe de la mencionada

Mientras con el clon de Phantom que enfrentaba a Aztec Falcon, tenia problemas al tratar de golpearle pues las descargas eléctricas eran demasiado fuertes para que un clon por muy bien hecho que estuviera resistiera una batalla larga, el clon casi llegaba a su limite y bien sabia que le quedaba poco chacra pero

-al menos me desharé de esas molestas cuchillas- se dijo el guardian mientras volvía a realizar sellos

-hmp de nuevo con esas extrañas posiciones de manos, no te dejare- Aztec Falcon no iba a dejar que el guardian terminara de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, había tenido suficientes entrenamientos con Sage Harpuia como para aprender que aún guardian de neo arcadia no se le subestima

Pero a pesar de volar a toda velocidad no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como detener la bola de relámpagos que guardian había creado en su mano derecha

-tu no deberías poder hacer eso- reclamo el halcón elevándose para evitar que el clon de Phantom le impactara en la cara, fuera lo que fuera se veía poderoso

Con el clon de Phantom y Gaby

-te felicito, veo que has dominado eso que te enseñe- felicito la maestra del guardian- pero ese clon solo le queda lo suficiente com para destruir a Falcon-

-pero será suficiente para anular esas cuchillas- respondió el clon de Phantom que seguía evitando los golpes de su maestra

-¿Por qué me evitas?- cuestiono ella harta de que su alumno solo evitar sus golpes- estas dejando una muy mala impresión a nuestros espectadores-

-conozco mis limitaciones, se que dos golpes y me desvaneceré- respondió el clon de Phantom, antes de que la maestra se dejar llevar por la indignación de estar peleando con un clon de su alumno y lo hiciera desvanecerse de un solo golpe el cual atravesó el pecho del clon del guardian mientras decía

-odio pelear con tus clones- ganándose una mirada extraña de todos

Con el clon que apenas peleaba con Falcon

El clon se movió a una increíble velocidad igualando la velocidad de vuelo del halcón saltando entre las ultimas flechas de electricidad que Falcon lanzaba, este claramente noto como la fuerza de esa esfera relampagueante aumentaba conforme el guardian aceleraba cada vez mas, por su parte el guardian sabia que solo tendría una oportunidad para que el pinchazo (shidori, mil aves trinando, cuchilla relámpago o como gusten llamarlo) tuviera la potencia para destruir las cuchillas de su oponente

Habiendo alcanzado la velocidad requerida este desapareció y en un segundo estaba sobre el mencionado halcón, este por puro instinto bloqueo con sus cuchillas mandando tanta electricidad como pudo a estas, el guardian sonrió al ver caer al halcón en su juego

-SHIDORI-escucho la voz del clon de Phantom antes de que una brillante luz blanca iluminara el lugar

-¿pero que?- cuestiono el halcón al ver sus poderosas cuchillas destrozadas por el suelo

-fuerzas iguales se anulan- dijo el clon de Phantom antes de desaparecer

Mientras tanto el Phantom original y Hanumanche se enfrascaban en un combate que el mono estaba perdiendo, kunais y shurikens volaban de derecha a izquierda y viceversa mientras el mono reploid apenas podía bloquear dado todo el arsenal que ahora tenia incrustado en su cuerpo la costaba moverse enormemente

-se acabo-sentencio el guardian creando un segundo shidori pero no tan poderoso como el anterior

-quiero ver que medes con eso-reto Hanumanche antes de ser atravesado por el ultimo shidori de Phantom justo por el pecho

-¿vas tu o voy yo?-cuestiono Gaby al halcón que aun no se había recuperado de sus heridas emocionales este no contesto solo se elevo lo suficientemente rápido como para empalar a Phantom en el suelo, a pesar de que el guardian sombrío ya había predicho tal reacción

-aun tengo el Amateratsu, pero con el chacra que me queda-pensaba mientras observaba como Falcon estaba dispuesto a terminar con el guardian- me habría gustado despedirme de ti Fairy-

-Amateratsu- los ojos del guardian brillaron en un rojo intenso mientras un dragón de llamas negras envolvía al halcón acabando con la existencia de este

Las rodillas del guardian sombrío se precipitaron contra el suelo sumamente agotado mientras Gaby se le acercaba

-se que estas en las ultimas asi que limítate a responder si o no- pero el guardian sonrió con malicia cuando este se esfumo

-demonios otro clon- pensó antes de recibir una patada del guardian sombrío justo en el rostro, si quería vencer a su sensei debía ir con todo, a pesar de que sabia que no seria suficiente, continuo con una patada que casi saco de balance a Gaby pero

Ella le incrusto una de las tonfas un poco más abajo del costado para luego seguir con una serie de golpes que rápidamente desquebrajaron su armadura salvo el casco que solo tenia unas cuarteaduras

-te mostrare como se hace- anuncio la sensei del guardian mientras una energía azul giraba intensamente como un pequeño tifón en su mano derecha-este se llama Rasengan-

El estallido fue ensordecedor, todo mundo se giro para cubrirse, por tanto nadie vio cuantas vueltas dio el cuerpo del fallecido guardian antes de incrustarse contra el muro a sus espaldas

Cuando al fin se acercaron descubrieron que el cuerpo del guardian esta irreconocible en especial el rostro que era donde Gaby cuidadosamente le había asestado el golpe final

-Gaby tu- intento uno de los presentes

-mi nivel de poder se incremento ahora que estuve en neo arcadia- respondió la mencionada

-propongo a Gaby como nueva comandante en jefe de la Resistencia- grito un soldado el cual todos voltearon a ver

-¿todos a favor?- cuestiono el tal Hidden entrando e la discusión

Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, llegando al punto donde Gabrielle se levanta como comandante en jefe de la resistencia o lo que queda de ella, y con esto solo falta visitar la ultima de las bases de la Resistencia donde planeo que neo arcadia se lleve una sorpresita, sin mas espero sus sin ceros comentarios igual que en capítulos anteriores se despide dragón titánico


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

**Silerius: **gracias por hacerme ver mi error, no quise decir que era Mother elf sino que era su guardiana por que esta dentro ella siento a verme saltado esa parte

No he creado otro "dios" simplemente la puse al mismo nivel que el omega de las guerras elficas, recuerda que cuando los hunters lucharon con el lo mas que pudieron hacer fue causarle daños menores peleando los tres juntos, ahora pasemos al hecho de en este fic Gabrielle y omega son hermanos por lo tanto deben tener el mismo nivel de poder que su hermano, mas el poder de Mother elf por eso es tan fuerte, bueno es todo lo que se me ocurre argumentar salvo que antes de su enfrentamiento final deberé quitarle a Mother elf par hacer una batalla mas equilibrada entre Zero y Gabrielle

Disclaimer: rockman zero no es mío aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Tras el asenso de Gabrielle al poder es decir Gaby, la mencionada movilizo a todos los soldaos que quedaban a la ultima base de la resistencia argumentando que debían de reagruparse antes que neo arcadia decidiera atacarlos

Mientras tanto en neo arcadia X-sama había cumplido su palabra de desmantelar los centros de corrección para reploids que no eran otra cosa de dehuesaderos donde sacaban la fuente de poder de la inocente victima y se usaba para solventar la crisis de energía

Desde una barandilla Ciel que había sido asignada al proyecto como asesora para que los "reos" pudieran reintegrarse a la sociedad sin ningún problema, estaba levantando un reporte que luego debería entregar al consejo observaba como era desmantelado aquel atroz edificio y como estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo no noto como alguien se acercaba peligrosamente por su espalda hasta que le toco el hombro

La científica se giro a gran velocidad mientras hacia un puño con la mano dispuesta a impactarlo en el rostro de su posible atacante no sin antes agradecer a cierto hunter carmesí por el consejillo

-yo también te quiero Ciel- sonó la voz de la guardian del mar bloqueando el golpe

-ho eres tu, lo siento Fairy- se disculpo un poco apenada la científica

-descuida Ciel se necesita mas que eso para pasar mi guardia a un asi fue un buen golpe- contesto con una sonrisa la guardian del mar-ahora necesito tu ayuda con otro asunto urgente, por favor sígueme-

La científica al notar la angustia de la guardian esta la siguió casi de inmediato

Base de la resistencia

La nueva comandante en jefe caminaba junto a su antiguo pupilo en el techo de la última base de resistencia

-sabes Hidden, te vez mejor de pelirrojo que de castaño- comentaba la nueva comandante en jefe de la ultima base de la resistencia a la que vamos a segur llamando Gaby-sensei para abreviar, para romper aquel incomodo silencio-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en la resistencia?-

-casi desde que se fundo- contesto Hidden bajando su capucha revelando su cabello pelirrojo y un antifaz al estilo de Robin de los titanes- Fairy dijo que seria pertinente en caso que alguno de los dos necesitara desaparecer-

-mmm, eso explicaría muchas cosas- respondió Gaby-sensei tocándose la barbilla en forma pensativa, ahora sabia como la resistencia conseguía sus municiones

-¿Cómo fue que creaste el shidori y el Rasengan?- pregunto Hidden mientras observaba como se ensombrecía el rostro de su sensei

-las guerras elficas fue un momento terriblemente duro- comenzó ella con una enorme seriedad y tristeza marcada en el rostro-mucha gente perdía la fe y la esperanza, en especial niños y jóvenes, y a alguien se le ocurrió trasmitir un anime, de lo que los humanos llaman siglo 21 de nombre Naruto, y después de un gracioso evento, que involucro mi puño brillando intensamente , un muro y un fuerte regaño de mis padres, pude copiar el shidori, poco después el Rasengan y el final mente el Amateratsu-contesto con un deje de orgullo al recordar la cara de su madre por causa del susto y el orgulloso rostro de su padre tanto que claramente recordó a su madre reclamar

-por que tenia que parecerse a ti, Zero-

-Zero- pensó en voz alta la comandante en jefe de le resistencia- te matare, nadie le falta el respeto al recuerdo de mi madre y sobre vive- mientras dejaba salir todo su instinto asesino logrando incluso que su pupilo diera un par de pasos hacia atrás

Gran palacio de neo arcadia

En la sala del trono de la mencionada ciudad se encontraban los poderosos guardianes del viento y el fuego esperaban que el imponente soberano de neo arcadia se dignase a aparecer pues tenían esperándole cerca una hora aproximadamente

-hijos míos siento el retraso- sonó la voz de X-sama apareciendo por fin en el mencionado lugar-confió plenamente en que ustedes se encargaran de lo que queda de la resistencia-

-¿X-sama Zero no nos acompañara en esta misión?- cuestiono el guardian de los vientos

-como recordaran Zero fue atacado brutalmente hace poco, recomendaron que no saliera a misiones hasta estar totalmente recuperado- explico X-sama

Cerca de la habitación de Fairy Leviathan

Había sido una larga caminata desde en centro de corrección hasta la habitación de la guardiana del mar la cual había sido movida a uno de los puntos mas altos del palacio, por alguna extraña razón Fairy acelero el ritmo de caminar dejando unos 5 o 6 pasos atrás a la científica rubia para entrar primero

-asegúrate de que nadie mas entre después de ti- pidió lady Leviathan después de que entrara la científica

-Fairy –comenzó la científica mientras tecleaba un comando en el pequeño teclado de la puerta para que nadie mas entrara-¿tanto misterio tiene que ver con tu extraño aumento de vientre?-

-como lo adivinaste mi vientre no ha crecido mas de un par de centimetros- dijo preocupada la guardiana del mar

-solo lo adivine, tanto misterio no es normal a menos que trates de ocultar algo, la pregunta es- Ciel hizo una pausa para darle innecesario dramatismo al asunto- ¿Phantom va ha ser padre?-

-¿Cómo es que sabes que nosotros?- cuestiono la guardiana del mar, por dos felices años habían sido muy cuidadosos hasta a el mismo X-sama le escondieron lo de su relación

Ciel dio un prolongado suspiro antes de responder-¿recuerdas lo que hicieron en ese calabozo después de que fui capturada?, sabes, es muy incomodo tratar de dormir en esos disque colchones y mas cuando hay una parejita haciendo eso que tu sabes en el calabozo de adjunto-contesto un tanto indignada Ciel recordando sus noches de desvelo debido a esos extraños gemidos que no la dejaban dormir

La guardiana del mar no se movió, recordando los eventos ocurridos en aquel calabozo, recordando lo bien que la habían pasado juntos en aquella ocasión

-Fairy ¿estas bien?- cuestiono la científica, pues no le gusto para nada que la guardiana se quedase ahí parada como ida de este mundo, pero inmediatamente se tranquilizo al oírla susurrar el nombre del reploid que la había puesto en semejante situación mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba tiernamente su vientre

-si, solo un poco agotada por tu sabes- respondió la guardia del mar para tranquilidad de la científica-pero necesitare tu ayuda para que nadie se entere de esto-

-muy bien veré que podemos hacer- respondió Ciel a sabiendas de que eso no podía ocultarse por mucho tiempo, pronto todos lo notarían

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Borrador capitulo 15

Disclaimer: rockman zero no es mío, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Una pequeña expedición de no mas de 15 soldados de la Resistencia había salido de la base dirigidos por su comandante en jefe a una de las zonas desoladas de neo arcadia gracias a las guerras elficas

Avanzaban cautelosamente por el destruido terreno entre edificios casi o totalmente destruidos los cuales parecían que caerían en cualquier momento, después de una pequeña escaramuza con algunos drones de vigilancia llegaron a su destino

-¿pero que es lo que estamos buscando?- cuestiono uno de los soldados por el comunicador

-no estamos buscando-respondió otro soldado también por el comunicador-estamos vigilando a que Gaby encuentre eso que vino a buscar-

-¿y exactamente que es lo que estamos buscando Gaby?- cuestiono uno de los acompañantes que no era otro que e ingeniero de armas Cerveau

-una bodega de armas de los maverick hunters, que casualmente estaba en el sótano de antiguo hogar-respondió un tanto molesta la comandante en jefe no por el hecho de responder si no por el hecho de tener que volver a este viejo lugar donde estaba parada en el cual por alguna extraña razón era el único lugar que parecía recuperarse un poco pues era el único lugar en toda la zona donde había un poco de césped verde, sin embargo frente a este solo había escombros de lo que fue su viejo y querido hogar, se detuvo un momento como recordando algo antes de tomar la iniciativa -si no les molesta yo entrare primero-después agito su cuchilla haciendo que los escombros se movieran revelando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que ella entrara

-sensei permítame ir con usted- intervino rápidamente Hidden

-no- respondió cortante la comandante en jefe- solo yo se donde están las trampas- y después dio un salto y entro en dichoso agujero unos instantes después el piso se abrió como si fuera una compuerta por la cual salió Gaby cargando un pequeño cañón de cuatro puntas

-les presento la nueva arma insignia de la resistencia- anuncio la comandante en jefe a apuntando a un edificio de entre las cuatro puntas se extendió un pequeño cilindro para luego comenzar a concentrar una pequeña bola de energía, Gaby la sostuvo firmemente y dejo ir el tiro, cuando el disparo toco la estructura del edificio fue desintegrada molécula por molécula

-¿destructor molecular espontaneo?- cuestiono el ingeniero sorprendió de ver semejante cosa

-en el almacén ahí al menos suficiente material como para construir mil de estos-comenzó la comandante en jefe-¿crees poder con el trabajo?- le cuestiono al ingeniero

-por su puesto- respondió el ingeniero para nada ansioso de ponerse a trabajar, para nada le gustaba la idea de construir esa arma, probablemente mas inocentes morirían pero al menos tenían la esperanza de terminar esta estúpida guerra antes de lo previsto

-muy bien Hidden ayuda con tus clones tanto como puedan, yo me encargo de esos droides- ordeno al divisar una gran cantidad de droides acercándose, no es como que no existirá la posibilidad de que neo arcadia no los descubriera pues se habían metido a uno de los sectores mas restringidos de la ciudad

En el centro de comando

-X-sama detectamos intrusos en el sector restringido, ya enviamos los 70 drones que estaban cerca de la ubicación pero estos desaparecen tan rápido como llegan- decía una de las encargadas de la navegación

-muy bien yo iré, prepárenme el transerver- ordeno el soberano de neo arcadia dirigiéndose a este pero el mencionado aparato no parecía funcionar-¿Qué pasa?-

-un campo de fuerza- respondió una de las navegadoras

-muy bien, transpórtame tan cerca como puedas- ordeno el soberano de neo arcadia

-como ordene señor- respondió la navegadora y al instante X-sama desapareció

Mientras tanto

En uno de los centros comerciales ms importantes de la ciudad vemos al hunter de armadura carmesí con unas 15 o tal vez 20 bolsas de compras bien distribuidas en ambos brazos y cargando unos 20 o 25 paquetes un poco mal a pilados los cuales amenazan con caerse a cada paso que el hunter avanza, mientras su acompañante que es nuestra estimada exlíder de la resistencia

-apúrate Zero a un nos falta comprar la cuna doble para nuestros sobrinos-

-lo que digas Ciel- respondió el hunter siguiendo a la científica hasta uno de los locales donde casualmente vendían cunas y esas chucherías para bebes, a un no olvidaba la primera ves que la madre de Gabrielle lo llevo a un lugar parecido

-muy bien Zero, tu eres el experto- dijo la científica un tanto divertida por la extraña situación

el legendario hunter carmesí asintió recordando la primera ves que se vio "forzado" a comprar una cuna para su sobrina Fairy, un instante mas tarde comenzó a mirar cual seria la cuna mas apropiada para un par de gemelos

En el sector restringido de neo arcadia

La copia de hunter azul por fin había logrado llegar al lugar del disturbio, todo lo que encontró fueron restos de drones regados por aquí y por haya asi como una extraña vibración cerca de donde estuviera el edificio que Gaby había destruido gracias a su nuevo juguete

Unas horas más tarde

Las armadas de neo arcadia habían regresado antes de lo previsto claramente se veían diezmadas en especial los guardianes que habían sido enviados a la batalla, la asistencia de Ciel heridas tanto externas como internas

-¿Qué fue lo que pazo?- cuestiono el soberano de neo arcadia al guardian de los vientos que ya se encontraba consiente sobre una plancha siendo reparado, preguntándose quien podía dejar a su hijo en tan malas condiciones

-Gabrielle-sensei- respondió el guardian del viento a penas para luego ser reprendido pues su sistema de voz no había sido reparado del todo- ¿donde esta Fefnir?- indago preocupado por su hermano

-el esta siendo atendido por Ciel, estaba en peores condiciones que tu cuando llegaron-respondió el soberano-ahora descansa hijo mío- mientras daba una señal con la mano le "indujeran sueño", luego salió de la habitación y dirigirse donde reparaban a Fefnir

Encontrándose con Ciel justo cuando pretendía irrumpir en el lugar donde reparaban al guardian de las llamas

-¿como esta?- indago con gran preocupación la copia del X original

-nada bien, es probable que no despierte en un buen tiempo, sea l que sea que lo ataco sabia como golpearlo- respondió la científica claramente preocupada que le ocurriera algo similar al hunter

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo yo solo para agradecer sus comentarios, decidí no poner la pelea y concentrarme en terminar mi fic con lo que tengo, ¿Por qué? Simple por que se me acabo el "gas" y no tengo muchas ideas, a otra cosa el lemon que les debo del capitulo 10 ya esta publicado, búsquenlo como "aquella noche" entre mis fics solo por si alguien quiere echarle un vistazo

Respecto a la idea del "trió" no será Ciel/zero/iris

Pienso que seria mejor uno entre X/iris/Axl jejeje


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Disclaimer: megaman zero no es mío aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

En la del trono de neo arcadia, Zero y X-sama hablaban tratando una solución a su pequeño gran problema, pues el soberano de neo arcadia seguía sin entender como un reploid tenia tanto poder como casi destruir a dos de sus guardianes

-te lo dije, ella es la guardiana de Mother elf, eso la hace tan poderosa como en su momento fuera omega al tener al dark elf- respondió Zero e sus emociones tras su fachada de frialdad

-¿es posible derrotarla?- cuestiono la copia del X original

-teóricamente si, pero- el hunter carmesí fue interrumpido por su compañero

-¿pero?-

-extraer a Mother elf de Gabrielle no será sencillo, ¿si recuerdas que Axl termino muerto justamente por extraer el dark elf de omega?- recordando como su antiguo compañero fue acecinado por omega al momento que lograron sacar el dark elf del caballero de armadura blanca

-bueno hay que hacer sacrificios- respondió la copia del X original- la pregunta es ¿Cómo sacaremos a Mother elf de Gabrielle?-

- si sacamos a Mother elf, Weil regresara y terminara lo que empezó hace cien años- respondió el hunter carmesí bastante preocupado

-pero podríamos encargarnos de el y omega después- sugirió la copia del hunter azul

-Omega sumado al dark el es un arma imparable, Weil logra apoderarse de Mother elf no habrá fuerza que lo detenga- explicaba el hunter carmesí

-¿Cómo que acaso el dark elf y Mother elf misma cosa?- cuestiono la copia del hunter azul

-bueno eso es lo que dice el informe- comenzó el hunter carmesí- pero lo en realidad paso ese día fue que, cuando Mother elf purifico al mundo del virus maverick fue demasiado poder para ella que término por crear otro elfo tan poderoso como ella, los humanos de aquel tiempo le llamaron el alma de Sigma, pero en la base de maverick hunters le llamamos dark elf, debido a su tendencia a destruir-

-¿Dónde esta el dark elf entonces?, ¿acaso Weil lo tiene? –

-lo dudo, si lo tuviera ya abría atacado neo arcadia hace mucho, y además omega sigue flotando en el espacio- respondió con tranquilidad el hunter carmesí, pero al girarse para ver a X-sama no le gusto nada lo que vio en su cara-¿Qué pasa?

-un par de semanas antes que despertaras una nave espacial se estrello en la tierra- expreso el soberano de arcadia en un hilo de voz-¿existe la posibilidad de que esa nave sea la de omega?-

-¿a un tienes lo que quedo de ella?- cuestiono el hunter-aun mas importante ¿Gabrielle sabe algo de esto?-

-es incierto cuanto sepa, pero si sígueme por favor- pidió el soberano comenzando a caminar seguido inmediatamente por el hunter carmesí

BASE de la Resistencia

Había anochecido ya y hacia pocas horas que habían echado a las fuerzas de neo arcadia válgame la expresión "de una patada en el culo" de su territorio y gracias a Gaby-sensei y a Hidden dos de sus guardianes habían resultado mal heridos en el combate lo que decaía la imponente defensa de la ciudad, ahora solo estaban patrullando para asegurarse que ningún solo soldado de neo arcadia estuviera en el perímetro

-¿ahora que sigue sensei?- cuestiono sentándose frente a una fogata donde estaba la mencionada pues a un no volvían a la base y estaban en medio de un bosque

-ahora neo arcadia sabe que estoy aquí, no tardaran en enviarlo para detenerme cuando eso ocurra mi verdadero enemigo aparecerá y lo aplastare, solo hasta que lo tenga a mis pies suplicándome morir lo matare, por lo que le hizo a mi madre y a mi hermano- decía la comandante en jefe de la resistencia sin quitar sus ojos del fuego

-¿usted tiene un hermano?- cuestiono un muy sorprendido Hidden

-tenia un hermano, pero el idiota de mi padre permitió que lo secuestraran, y después fue convertido en el reploid mas destructor que ha pisado esta tierra- respondió Gaby-sensei con frialdad y rabia

-no me diga que usted y Omega son- su sorprendido pupilo no tenia el aliento para terminar la frase

-como dicen los humanos, sangre de la misma sangre, solo por un par de segundos Omega es mi hermano menor- sin mostrar emoción alguna y sin quitar su mirar del fuego

-¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder si es parte humana?- cuestiono su pupilo esperando una explicación lógica

-recordaras que un elfo puede ser procreado o creado por medios científicos- el pupilo de Gaby-sensei solo asintió ante su explicación- los elfos que son procreados pueden evolucionar a un reploid completo gracias a la programación de sus padres, y los elfos que nacen en un laboratorio por obvias razones no pueden hacer eso, ¿sabes lo que ocurre cuando un reploid y un humano tienen intimidad?-

-si la hembra llegase a concebir, el elfo no vive más de una semana, debido a que carece de la mitad de su información- respondió el pupilo a un sin entender a su maestra-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con usted?-

-al venir de una humana, mi hermano y yo debíamos nacer como elfos incompletos, pero no, nacimos con una parte humana y esta se adapto a nuestra parte reploid y ambas comenzaron a desarrollarse mutuamente como una sola, a pesar de eso estuvimos en observación casi seis meses, pues nuestros cuerpos seguían siendo los de unos elfos- Gaby-sensei continuaba con su explicación ante la mirada de su pupilo

-eso no explica que usted sea tan poderosa- afirmo Hidden tratando de obtener una respuesta concisa de su maestra

-mi poder es solo una suma de varias partes, mi nivel de poder normal, mas el poder el virus maverick que herede de mi padre obviamente ya purificado gracias a Mother elf y finalmente ella- contesto Gaby-sensei

-¿la madre de todos los elfos esta dentro de usted?-

-si, fui nombrada su guardiana cuando las guerras elficas llegaron a su fin, yo seria la encargada de que Weil no se apoderara de ella- contesto sincera la maestra de Hidden –es hora de que te vallas, pronto necesitáremos municiones para atacar a neo arcadia, aparte que un caballero no debe hacer esperar a una dama, salúdame a Fairy por favor-pidió antes de que su pupilo desapareciera en una nube de humo, por su parte ella tomo su bitácora para comenzar a redactar los eventos ocurridos este día

Continuara….

La batalla de Gabrielle contra Zero se aproxima , claro que llegado ese momento Gabrielle ya no tendrá el poder de Mother elf lo que lo hará una batalla mas equilibrada


	17. Chapter 17

Borrador Capitulo 17

Ok chicos y chicas que siguen esta historia, hoy llega a su fin y dado que ya nadie quiere a Gabrielle he decidido darle dos finales al asunto y que ustedes escojan cual les gusto mas y antes de que empiecen a leer este ultimo capitulo espero que no les moleste que me haya salido de chorrocientas mil palabras sin mas que agradecer que dejaran sus comentarios a lo largo de estos meses

Disclaimer: rockman zero no es mío, pero un día tendré los billetes y se lo comprare a capcom y le daré un final un poco mas decente, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Obviamente había anochecido y La guardian del mar caminaba junto a lo que parecía un pequeño lago el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna, ella llevaba una túnica azul con algunos detalles blancos, se le notaba algo triste como si ese lago le trajera un recuerdo de esos que te duelen pero también te hacen sonreír

-¿Por qué tan triste hermosa?- cuestiono un joven de túnica oscura saliendo de detrás de un árbol,

-¿Phantom?- cuestiono ella en un hilo de voz al reconocer tanto la túnica como la voz del mencionado-¿tu estas vivo?-

-Fairy, recuerda que Hidden fue creado por si uno de los dos necesitaba desaparecer- respondió el joven quitándose la túnica revelando al guardian sombrío solo que con el cabello rojo y una armadura simple-¿es un buen disfraz no?-

Unas horas más tarde

-me gustas mas castaño- decía la guardian del mar, la cual reposaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho del guardian sombrío-con el pelo asi me recuerdas al tío Axl-

-tal vez tengas razón- respondió –puedes imaginar lo que diría sensei si viera lo que hicimos con las túnicas que nos regalo- pregunto en tono de broma el guardian sombrío

-mmm, veamos diría algo como esto- se escucho la vos de Gaby-sensei-que bonitos, que bonitos, (nótese el sarcasmo), poniéndose a jugar justo cuando tenemos una batalla en puerta, ya se me hacia raro que te tardaras tanto en regresar con esas municiones, ahora vístanse que atacaremos a neo arcadia hoy- reprendió Gaby sensei mientras les daba la espalda para que se vistieran

En otro lugar

Lord Weil, el ejercito de la resistencia se esta agrupando y es una medianamente grande- informaba una pequeña rubia que abrazaba fuertemente un peluche de un gato- también pude averiguar que la tal Gabrielle es la guardiana de Mother elf-

-excelente Alouette, según Crea y Pera, el dark elf esta en lo mas profundo de neo arcadia-respondió el anciano de cuerpo robótico-¿mi nuevo cuerpo ya esta listo?-

-si mi lord- respondió el ingeniero de la resistencia saliendo tras de una sombra- el idiota de Elpizo fue un buen sujeto de pruebas-

-perfecto, ahora solo esperaremos a que neo arcadia y la resistencia se maten entre si- y después el anciano soltó una riza maniaca

Base de la resistencia

Los soldados de resistencia están reuniéndose esperando las órdenes finales, listos para salir a combatir

-neo arcadia nos ha golpeado mucho, si, pero hoy una de sus guardianes esta muerto, dos están punto de morir y la tercera un esta en condiciones de pelear contra nosotros, es el momento de hacerles pagar todas las atrocidades que han hecho, hoy pagaran por las vidas de nuestros camaradas caídos, hoy tomaremos neo arcadia como nuestra, ahora solo les pediré una cosa, aun hay mucha gente inocente dentro de esa ciudad, completamente ajena a nuestro conflicto, por lo tanto concéntrense en destruir el ejercito y tomar el palacio- fue la petición de la comandante en jefe

-¿y que hay del tal Zero?- cuestiono uno de los soldaos

-yo misma acabare con el- respondió sin mas la comandante en jefe

-¿Quién peleara con X-sama?- esta vez fue otro soldado

-muchos de ustedes vieron pelear a Hidden contra Fefnir y Harpuia a la vez y salir airoso-volvió a contestar la comandante en jefe de la resistencia-el peleara con X-sama- después del entrenamiento especial que le había dado a su pupilo era completamente probable que Hidden acabara con la copia de su tio X

-"flash back"-

Nos ubicamos En la azotea de la base de la resistencia, la notándose que esta bastante cuarteada gracias al extenso y largo entrenamiento que ha recibido Hidden el cual no es de extrañar encontrar tirado en el piso respirando entrecortadamente

-muy bien Hidden, has logrado concluir tu entrenamiento, seguro podrás vencer a X-sama- elogiaba la comandante en jefe de la resistencia- pero solo por si acaso-

La mencionada hizo unas extrañas pociones de manos para crear un pequeño vórtice negro en su pecho del cual salió un elfo de tamaño más o menos grande de color café-crema

-Gabrielle sabes que no debo salir-reclame la elfo-Weil podría-

-descuida no lo hará- respondió la comandante en jefe-he encontrado un nuevo portador para ti-

-mmm- musito la madre de todos los elfos

-el necesitara mas tu poder que yo-expuso la descendiente del hunter carmesí

-creo que es lo mejor- contesto Mother elf- no estoy del todo de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacerle a zero-

-¿tu que sabrías?- cuestiono Gabrielle en un tono caramente amenazante

-olvídalo, solo guárdame, ¿quieres?- dijo mientras flotaba sobre el apenas consiente Hidden

-"end flash back"-

Después habían estado ocho horas mas que gracias a los clones de Hidden estas se habían vuelto como 800 horas de entrenamiento continuo-en caso de que no puedas solo, trata de entretenerlo hasta que llegue- fue el último consejo de Gaby-sensei

En neo arcadia

El sonido de la alarma rápidamente se escucho en cuanto una de las navegadoras detecto una gran cantidad de reploids armados hasta los dientes con puras armas de clase doble S(el destructor molecular) asi como armas de nivel A

5 misiles surcaron el cielo en busca del muro de neo arcadia, desde las torretas lograron destruir a dos, pero los otros tres si hicieron impacto, dañando gravemente el muro a un que no consiguieron derivarlo

-respondan con misiles de fragmentación- ordeno la copia del X original en el centro de mando (estos misiles una ves en el cielo se dividían en misiles mas pequeños causando gran destrucción por su alto poder de impacto), tan rápido como se dio la orden neo arcadia lanzo una ronda de diez de loa mencionados misiles pero

-esperen a que entren en rango y destrúyanlos usado el destructor molecular- fue la orden de la comandante en jefe de la resistencia- debemos hacerlos salir- y a la orden usando el destructor molecular se deshicieron de los peligrosos misiles

-¿pero que demonios fue eso?- cuestiono X-sama sorprendido al ver como se desvanecían los misiles

-destructor molecular- respondió el hunter carmesí tras de la copia del hunter azul- recomiendo que dispares con un cañón sónico eso desestabilizara el núcleo del destructor molecular-

-ya lo oyeron, fuego- ordeno copy X

-lo lamento X-sama, alguien inhabilitó nuestro cañón sónico- respondió la navegadora encargada de disparar

Junto al cañón sónico

-Fairy reportándose, el cañón sónico asido inhabilitado- decía Fairy Leviathan tocando un auricular en su oreja

-gracias mi Levi-chan- se escucho la voz de Hidden al otro lado del comunicador

Con los soldados de resistencia

-sensei, Fairy reporta que el cañón sónico esta deshabilitado-comento Hidden a su maestra

- perfecto ahora avancen- ordeno la comandante en jefe de la resistencia

Centro de mando, neo arcadia

-si no hay cañón sónico, entonces tenemos mayor oportunidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-recomendó el hunter- esa arma tarda unos 10 segundos en recargar, sugeriría que enviaras drones en filas de 9 y detrás los golems-fue la sugerencia del hunter carmesí

-vamos entonces- respondió copy X dirigiéndose a una salida del centro de mando

-tu encárgate del tal Hidden, según Harpuia el y Phantom son el mismo- decía el hunter carmesí – supongo que tendrás que tratar algunos asuntos con el-

- por su puesto- respondió la copia del X original recordando el infortunado vientre de su hija mayor

Con los soldados de la resistencia

-muy bien Hidden en cuanto comience mi batalla con Zero tu te encargaras de dirigir al ejercito hasta el palacio de neo arcadia- ordenaba comandante en jefe en medio del fuego cruzado

-como diga Gaby-sensei- respondió Hidden antes de lanzarse contra los soldados de neo arcadia

Soldados de neo arcadia, refuerzos que venían con Zero

Como los golems y drones comenzaron a caer como moscas Zero no quiso esperar mas y rápidamente salió con refuerzos, emparejando la cosas numéricamente ablando, por que contra el destructor molecular neo arcadia estaba perdida

Con su sable de hoja negra se abría paso entre sus enemigos cortando con elegancia y precisión enemigos de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, dando espectaculares giros solo para abarcar mas enemigos

La cuchilla de Gabrielle también le abría paso entre sus rivales, dando elegantes giros matando a más de 20 enemigos a la vez gracias a sus poderosas cuchilladas

Por un azar del destino tanto como la espalda del hunter de armadura carmesí, como la espada de su hija Gabrielle chocaron entre tantos enemigos, ambos se giraron a gran velocidad concentrando una buena cantidad de energía en su siguiente ataque para acabar con su posible enemigo, pero ambas armas se bloquearon mutuamente lanzando una onda expansiva que acabo con los enemigos que los rodeaban

Ambos saltaron alejándose el uno del otro preparándose para el combate, sin embargo, Zero bajo el sable y lo desactivo

-hija no quiero hacer esto- intento el hunter carmesí

-hmp, que ternura, me vas hacer llorar- respondió con sarcasmo Gabrielle- levanta el sable y compórtate como el legendario maverick hunter que eres- exigió ella antes de lanzarse al ataque

Refuerzos de neo arcadia, con Copy X

Siguiendo las órdenes de su sensei, Hidden continuo al frente de la "invasión" a la ciudad de neo arcadia, pero en este momento se concentraban en diezmar al ejército de neo arcadia el cual comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco

Copy X invoco su armadura de batalla, la que tiene los poderes de fuego, y concentro una gran cantidad de energía en su booster para luego lanzarla al cielo, esta comenzó a caer formando un muro de fuego acabando con un numero considerable de soldados de la resistencia, con esto sus soldados comenzaron a disparar aumentando las bajas de la resistencia

Un par de shurikens de tamaño medio a travesaron las llamas dirigiéndose hacia copy X, este salto hacia atrás pero las shurikens rápidamente lo siguieron forzándolo a disparar, del booster salieron tres disparos de un tamaño un poco mas grande que un puño de un color azul-transparente que las armas arrojadizas y el tercero fue por su posible atacante sin causar el efecto deseado

-no hay duda- se escucho la voz de copy X-eres tu Phantom- en respuesta el joven de túnica negra atravesó el muro de llamas- o ¿debo llamarte Hidden?-

-no necesito esconderme mas- comenzó Hidden Phantom despojándose de su túnica- probablemente los miembros de la resistencia ya lo sepan- el guardian sombrío dio un enorme salto para luego arrojar una lluvia de shurikens sobre la copia del soberano de neo arcadia

Con Zero y Gabrielle

El hunter seguía sin levantar el sable, esquivando las poderosas, certeras y sobre todo rápidas cuchilladas tan solo por un par de milímetros quías menos, después de todo ¿Qué padre podría leventar sus armas contra sus hijos?

-cambio de planes entonces- dijo Gabrielle totalmente frustrada de la actitud de su padre- primero la matare a ella, entonces pelees un poco mejor-

-purazumanaifu máxima- el poderoso relámpago salió de la cuchilla de Gabrielle directo a la puerta del gran muro de neo arcadia destrozándola al impacto

Gabrielle no pudo evitar sonreír al verse forzada a moverse para evitar el sablazo de su padre el cual decía-no permitiré que lastimes a Ciel-

-mmm, parece que te gusta- dijo la descendiente del hunter carmesí mientras comenzaba a bloquear los ahora constantes embates de su padre-eso esta mejor pero, conozco todos tus movimientos-

-purazumanaifu- rápidamente una lluvia de cuchillas de plasma comenzó a caer sobre el cuerpo del hunter, sin embargo conociendo la técnica de su hija, sabia que las navajas mas fuertes iban mas despacio, por lo tanto era fácil evadirlas, las mas rápidas causarían daños mínimos, por lo tanto se dejaría impactar, concentrándose solo en bloquear las de medio nivel

-puede que seas mas poderosa que yo- comenzó el hunter una vez que hubo salido el ataque de su hija-pero recuerda, que no fue nuestro poder lo que nos hizo legendarios a los tres maverick hunters- después de todo si algo sabia Gabrielle era que su padre la superaba ampliamente en cuestión de experiencia

(N/A: alguien se acuerda lo difícil que es matar a sigma forma dragón del megaman x1 de súper nintendo)

Con Phantom y copy X

El guardian sombrío se movía de un lado a otro a gran velocidad evadiendo las corrientes de fuego que salían del booster de la copia del X original tratando de golpearle

Phantom se elevo impulsado por un gran salto, para después lanzar un torrente de fuego negro que debía dar en el cuerpo de copy X, pero, este creando un escudo con forma de cilindro se protegió

-"nunca pensé que vería la necesidad de usar esto"- pensaba copy X -¿Qué demo…..?-del orificio de salida de el booster de copy X emergió una hoja naranja transparente con la partió por la mitad al clon de Phantom que salía de la tierra dispuesto a plantarle un Rasengan en la cara a la copia del hunter azul

-"se ha vuelto mas rápido, mas fuerte, y mas certero, me pregunto ¿Por qué no los entreno asi a todos?- pensaba el soberano de neo arcadia replanteando su estrategia, un descuido y Phantom tenia la fuerza para mandarlo mucho al otro mundo

-mmm, eso es nuevo-musito el guardian sombrio al ver la hoja en el booster de copy X

-de hecho esto es para bloquear tu estilo- e inmediatamente copy X, salió disparado a velocidad de vértigo solo para impactar su hoja en un par de kunai que Phantom había usado para bloquear el golpe

-¿Cómo usaras tus clones si tienes ambas manos ocupadas?- reto la copia del X original

-no los necesito- respondió el guardian sombrío que al tener a copy X tan cerca, no dudo en asestarle un fuerte cabezazo justo en la gema del casco destrozándola por completo y logrando que la copia de hunter azul bajara la guardia

Detrás de Phantom rápidamente saltaron seis clones los cuales comenzaron a atacar X principalmente con pequeños pero efectivos shidori que a la larga hicieron más daño, justo antes de ser envueltos en las llamas de Amateratsu

Pero antes de que copy X fuera destruido una columna de energía se elevo hacia el cielo mientras apartaba las llamas negras, copy X se elevo con su armadura cayéndose a pedazos dispuesto a transformarse a su forma final

-Mother elf préstame tu poder- pidió Phantom mientras creaba un Rasengan y un shidori en cada mano con la ayuda de un par de clones claro

-Phantom te recuerdo que no has probado esa técnica- se escucho la voz de Mother elf dentro de la cabeza de Phantom

Este solo avanzo a gran velocidad, tomando un gran impulso para saltar y justo en pleno vuelo ambas técnicas se fusionaron en una, solo un instante antes de que copy X comenzara su transformación

-shidori: Rasengan-

Y todo se volvo un pequeño torbellino de luz

Con lord Weil y Alouette

-lord Weil-acerco la pequeña rubia-el poder de Mother elf ha sido usado-

-¿Cómo dices?- cuestiono el anciano de la tan pronta aparición de de la madre de todos los elfos

-parece que Gabrielle le cedió dicho poder a Phantom- explico la pequeña

-mmm, ya veo, actuaremos tan pronto termine la batalla de Zero y Gabrielle- respondió el anciano un poco emocionado viendo dicha batalla

Con Zero y Gabrielle

El sable y la cuchilla chocaban a gran velocidad, dejando solo unos pequeños borrones y destellos que rápidamente eran sustituidos por nuevos

Hacia un rato que Gabrielle había abierto su primer candado, superando a su padre en poder a pesar de que el también había activado su "transformación" para al menos equilibrar la batalla un poco, pero era evidente que su hija lo superaba en ese ámbito ampliamente

Zero se concentraba en no gastar mas energía de la necesaria para bloquear los poderosos ataques de hija, llegando a retroceder en mas de una ocasión, esperando el momento mas adecuado para atacar con todo lo que tenia y asi al menos inmovilizarla

Gabrielle previendo esto comenzó a concentrar energía en su propio cuerpo haciendo que su armadura comenzara a brillar, Zero se vio forzado a adelantar sus planes, conocía bien lo que estaba por hacer, sabia muy bien que nada sobrevivía a eso, Gabrielle pudo contener muy bien los embates de Zero y una vez que estuvo lista

-Nova brillante-

Que consistía en usar su cuerpo para generar un domo de electricidad que arrasaba todo a su paso pero

El sable de Zero se encendió en un extraño fuego azul, dando rápidamente un giro de 360 grados genero un circulo de fuego que se expandió hasta chocar con el domo de electricidad justo en el momento en que este debía ser desestabilizado, generando una pequeña pero poderosa explosión que al disiparse la nube de polvo revelo un cráter de unos tres metros de profundidad y de unos 15 metros de diámetro

Ahora vemos a un Zero con su armadura normal medio enterrado en la tierra y con la suficiente energía como para moverse un poco girando su cabeza para apreciar que su sable esta hecho pedazos

-parece que si pude detenerla- musito el hunter apenas

Tanto neo arcadia como la resistencia al ver a sus líderes caídos dejaron de pelear, desde la destrozada puerta del gran muro de neo arcadia vemos venir corriendo a una joven de cabellera rubia y clásica bata de doctora tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían

-hey miren es la doctora Ciel- grito uno de los soldados de la resistencia, pero esta los paso de largo ignorándolos olímpicamente hasta llegar al cráter donde estaba enterrado el hunter carmesí, unos instantes mas tarde el mencionado descansaba tranquilamente en el regazo de la científica

-no debiste salir, la batalla- se escucho la voz del hunter intranquilo

-descuida la batalla ha terminado, creo que la resistencia y neo arcadia entraran en negociaciones para alcanzar la paz-respondió Ciel con una gran sonrisa-tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros- se le adelanto ella al hunter

-asi parece- respondió el hunter carmesí con un aire de tristeza dándose cuenta la científica que estaba con el

-descuida eventualmente podre traerla de vuelta – dijo la científica rubia a lo que el hunter solo a sintió

Con Weil y Alouette

-muy bien es el momento justo de entrar en acción- dijo el científico anciano alejándose del monitor

(N/A: EL FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

O al menos este es el final alternativo de rockman zero una era llena de oscuridad, se lo que se están preguntando ¿como que final alternativo? Bueno es que se me acaba de ocurrir ponerle dos finales diferentes y que asi ustedes decidan si Gaby regresa o no, y este final que acabo de terminar seria el que se me acaba de ocurrir, ahora sin mas el segundo final de rockman zero una era llena de oscuridad)

**SEGUNDO FINAL **

Zero estaba por quedarse dormido en los brazos de Ciel cuando

Desde la tierra emergió una mano y luego la otra para finalmente revelar a cierta reploid de nombre Gabrielle, su armadura estaba cuarteada y en varias partes de su cuerpo tenia daños elevadamente críticos

-me alegra que estén juntos asi me ahorraste el problema de ir a buscarte- decía la descendiente del hunter mientras su arma se acoplaba a su mano, para comenzar a brillar intensamente e incluso agregándole el Amateratsu a la mescla-ese golpe me mato, pero su pongo que esta en mis genes regresar de la muerte-

-purazumamaifu máxima-

Pero ho sorpresa, la energía de cuchilla simplemente se esfumo-¿Qué demonios?, funciona pinche chingadera- mientras la golpeaba con la palma de su mano para hacerla funcionar, pero todo lo que con siguió fue abrir un pequeño compartimiento de donde salió un rayo de proyección orográfica en el cual se proyectaba a una mujer casi idéntica a Gabrielle pero con rostro mas maduro

-Gabrielle mi niña- comenzó el holograma dando a entender que era la madre de la mencionada- si has activado este mensaje quiere decir que ha ocurrido mi peor temor, has intentado matar a tu padre-

-pero el- rápidamente intento refutar la descendiente del hunter

-¿de verdad crees que se olvidaría de mi?, o créeme cuando te digo que me asegure de que no olvidara todas y cada una de nuestras desenfrenadas noches de pasión- se le adelanto el holograma a su hija-

-¿desenfrenadas noche de pasión?- se cuestiono la científica rubia tratando de contener ese sentimiento que llaman celos

-¿celosa?- le cuestiono el hunter notando la actitud de Ciel

-por su puesto que no- rápidamente respondió la científica rubia desviando la mirada a otro lado

Con Gabrielle

-hija se que a tu padre le duele mi partida, a un que no lo demuestre, tu sabes que el no es muy expresivo, si un amor llega a su vida el tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida como yo rehíce la mía cuando el se fue, te aseguro que no por eso deje de amarlo- explicaba la madre de Gabrielle mientras ella recordaba cuando su madre busco otro amor y no por eso había dejado de amar a su padre

-¿tenias todo previsto verdad Claire?- pregunto Zero al holograma-siempre fuiste la mas inteligente del grupo de investigación-afirmo el reploid de armadura carmesí(n/a: el que creo a Mother elf)

-por su puesto- respondió muy sonriente la señora de Zero(n/a: eso sonó raro)-y en cuanto a ti Zero, ve a cabalgar a pastos mas verdes mi amado caballero de armadura carmesí-

-Claire no empieces con tus extrañas metáforas- refunfuño e hunter carmesí a un que muy feliz de volver a ver a su esposa

-lo siento, lo siento, adiós mi amado Zero, adiós mi amada hija Gabrielle, no olvides tu promesa- dijo el holograma antes de desaparecer

- hija ¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono el hunter al ver que su hija se alejaba

-solo por ahí, hay muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar- respondió antes de alejarse a gran velocidad

-descuida Zero, volverá cuando este lista- animo la científica que no dejaba que el hunter se levantara de su regazo

Ahora si

EL FIN….

DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA

Como ya les diga antes voy a dejarlo hasta aquí mientras termino mis demás proyectos, muy probablemente lo continúe en este mismo fic asi que pendientes

Por otro lado de ustedes depende el regreso de Gabrielle o no, asi como también el hecho de que si quieren saber como fue la relación que tuvieron Zero y Claire, además de lo que paso con Phantom y Fairy, asi como los planes de Weil y las guerras elficas

Sin mas un saludo y un abrazo a todos los que sigieron esta pronto


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 1 de la segunda temporada, 18 cronológico

Disclaimer: megaman zero no es mío, disculpas por tanto hacerles esperar pero estaba intentando terminar otro fic antes de continuar con este obviamente no lo logre jejeje, bueno aclarados estos puntos vamos con lo que nos interesa el fic

En una de las destruidas calles de neo arcadia, caminaba tranquilamente el ex guardián sombrío Hidden Phantom a pesar de que sus brazos no habían terminado en las mejores condiciones se le veía extrañamente feliz pues pronto se reuniría con su amada tal como habían acordado antes de separarse en aquel lago la noche anterior, los pensamientos del ex guardian fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte rugido seguido de la destrucción de una de las muchas paredes que aun seguían en pie viéndose enorme necesidad de saltar para evadir el enorme dragón de hielo que se estrello en el lugar donde el estuviera parado hace un momento

En pleno vuelo alcanzo una de sus ultimas kunais para bloquear las estacas de hielo que comenzaron a caer sobre el intentando acabar con su existencia, gracias a su increíble agilidad logro caer al suelo en cuclillas para la alzar su vista divisar a su atacante que no era otra que Fairy Leviathan y luego escucharla gritar consumida por la ira

-nadie me llama Levi-chan, ni siquiera tú-

El sombrío en ningún momento reclamo nada sabia muy bien que si querías ver a Fairy Leviathan enojada esa era el camino para terminar en uno de los muchos dehuesaderos

-solo espero sobrevivir- se dijo el ex guardian sombrío antes de bloquear el tridente de su amada a duras penas

En el campo de batalla

Tanto neo arcadia como la Resistencia o lo que quedo de ellos instalaron improvisadamente un intento un tanto patético de campamento con el fin de descansar y atender a sus respectivos heridos, lugar en el que irrumpieron unos reparados Sage Harpuia y Fighter Fefnir, fue el guardian de armadura verde el que se dirigió a uno de los soldados

-hey tu ¿podrías decirle a Ciel que deseo hablar de cierto asunto con ella?- se expreso el guardian de armadura verde con voz tranquila sin embargo el pobre soldado al que se había dirigido estaba paralizado del miedo

-jamás- respondieron algunos de los demás soldados que habían visto la llegada de los guardianes los cuales les apuntaban con sus rifles listo a para disparar

-alto, bajen esas armas por favor- se escucho la firme voz de la líder de la resistencia- ellos no han venido a pelear ¿o si?-

-Ciel no me andaré con rodeos, la copia de X-sama esta muerta, Phantom acabo con el- hablo Sage Harpuia haciendo que por un momento la líder de la resistencia palideciera no por el hecho de que copy-X estaba muerto si no por el hecho de cómo sabia el tal información

-¿como es que tú sabes semejante cosa?- pregunto Ciel consternada por el hecho que sabia de la copia de X-sama

-eso tiene una explicación, yo se lo he dicho-Tras de los dos guardianes un elfo con forma de átomo se manifestó para después tomar la forma del antiguo líder de la ciudad de neo arcadia, X-sama el original

-X-sama usted, esta vivo- exclamo la científica llena de felicidad tanta que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco al ver a ese reploide que fuese como un padre para ella, pero algo le pareció muy extraño asi que rápidamente le pregunto-X-sama ¿Por qué es usted un civer elfo?-

-veraz Ciel, hay muchas cosa que explicar- sin embargo las palabras de X-sama fueron cortadas por un fuerte destello de luz al tiempo que el nuevo regente recibía una transmisión

-lord Harpuia, se registraron múltiples lecturas de lo que parecen ser droides de combate- reporto la operadora personal de Sage Harpuia al otro lado de la línea de comunicaciones

-¿del tipo hostil?-inquirió el guardian de armadura jade adoptando una postura bastante seria

-en definitivo si mi lord, ya han destruido el primer punto de vigilancia- respondió la operadora personal de Sage Harpuia- al mismo tiempo se detecto una presencia extraña intentando entrar a…-la operadora hizo una pausa para seleccionar las palabras correctas

-¿A dónde?- volvió a inquirir el guardian de armadura jade

-la torre- al escuchar la respuesta de la operadora personal, ambos guardianes intentaron salir disparados donde "la torre"(n/a: en rmz2 donde estaba sellado el elfo oscuro parece una torre), pero rápidamente fueron interceptados por el elfo de X-sama

-hijos míos un gran mal ha entrado en la ciudad, si ustedes van y lo enfrentan morirán, por culpa de el perdí a sus madres, no quiero perderlos a ustedes también-dijo con sinceridad civer X-sama deteniéndolos al instante, pero solo fue un instante ya que al ver cara de furia de sus dos descendientes supo que había cometido un error revelando semejante información

-¿y me pides que no haga nada? Ese tipo acecino a mi madre- reclamaron al mismo tiempo el guardian de las llamas con claro enojo y el de los vientos a un que se veía mas calmado estaba igual o mas enojado que su hermano

-no les pido que no hagan nada, solo que escojan mejor su batalla, neo arcadia los necesita en el frente, yo me encargare de el- interrumpió la conversación el hunter de armadura carmesí el cual por cierto se veía mas recuperado de su anterior combate- ¿es Weil verdad?- cuestiono al civer elfo de X-sama y este solo asintió

-guíame hasta donde esta- pidió el hunter carmesí su antiguo compañero de batallas(n/a: después de lo Iris dejo de llamarlo hermano) este solo asintió antes de comenzar a volar en dirección a "la torre" -yo prometo que me ocupare de esto- dijo pero claramente se noto que lo había dicho para alguien que no estaba entre ellos, pero justo antes de que se marchase

-Zero- la por alguna extraña razón tímida voz de la líder y fundadora de la resistencia interrumpió la partida del hunter carmesí-veraz yo pude reparar un poco tu sable, no es tan poderoso como antes pero espero que te sirva- mientras en depositaba en las manos del hunter la mencionada arma que ahora lucia casi igual sable que usase por tanto tiempo en las guerras maverick

-Ciel- la llamo el hunter mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para despedirse, sin embargo ella se le adelanto

-solo promete que nos vernos esta noche- pidió la líder de la resistencia, a esto el hunter carmesí solo atino a asentir antes de ejecutar un dash para seguir al elfo que ahora era X-sama

-mi buen Zero, siempre robándonos los corazones de las jovencitas-reclamo civer X-sama al hunter de armadura carmesí

-¿Qué hay de ti?- comenzó a cuestionar el hunter carmesí, el elfo del bombardero azul le miro intrigado-tu siempre robándonos nuestras queridas novias- rápidamente refuto el de la larga cabellera rubia viéndose tentado a sacar a "la lista"

-no vas a sacar "la lista" ¿verdad?- dijo en tono un tanto suplicante el elfo del bombardero azul, ante esto el hunter carmesí sonrió zorrunamente mientras se detenía a poco menos de un cuarto del camino

-tan pronto fuiste nombrado comandante de la base, le bajaste la novia al pobre Axl (Nana, corríjanme si me equivoco con esta), a Gate (Alia), a Dynamo (Layer), a mi (Iris), y la lista sigue y sigue y todavía tenias el cinismo de decir que el mujeriego era yo- reclamo muy indignado el hunter carmesí –ahora muévete- ordeno el hunter de armadura carmesí

Mientras tanto en la zona donde se efectuaba el conflicto

Vemos a Sage Harpuia intentando avanzar cortando unos extraños droides que tenían apariencia de zombis con unos extraños bastones eléctricos en sus manos, lo peor de todo era que por que se esforzase en partirlos por la mitad estos volvían a ponerse en pie y arremetían de nuevo contra el

Arto de esta problemática situación hizo descender sobre los mencionados droide-zombis barios de sus relámpagos rojos consiguiendo asi revelar el por que volvían a ponerse en pie, pues cuando sus su ataque de nivel mayor pudo apreciar como unos extraños elfos salieron de los cuerpos de esos raros droides-zombis

A Fighter Fefnir le iba igual de bien que a su hermano solo que este luchaba con una reploid de aspecto un tanto tétrico pues estaba basada en el antiguo monstro mitológico conocido como Medusa, y al no ser tan rápido le costaba un poco evadir las serpientes que se lanzaban des de la cabeza de la mencionada

Fefnir disparaba una secuencia de rápidas bolas de fuego-dudo que puedas evadirlas todas- exclamo descargando sus cañones gemelos sobre el monstruo mitológico, el cual se movía con una extraña flexibilidad pasando entre el ataque de Fefnir para después incrustar duramente sus serpientes en el cuerpo del guardian

Mientras tanto con Zero y civer X-sama

Los antiguos maverick hunters se encontraban frente a un transerver especial tras el trono de neo arcadia X había explicado que solo se podía acceder al santuario donde estaba escondido el elfo oscuro por medio de este transerver el cual precian no poder activar

-imposible, Weil debió cambiar el código- respondía el elfo que ahora era X-sama volviendo a fallar en otro intento por descifrar la encriptación del código

-permítanme intentar algo- anuncio la voz de la guardian del mar la cual era acompañada por el ex guardián sombrío, ella se acerco al transerver y tras unos minutos esta fue atacada por una potente descarga de electricidad mandándole al suelo-me es imposible descifrar esta clase de encriptación-

-mi turno- el hunter carmesí tecleo una secuencia y tras unos segundos el condenado aparato aparentemente comenzó a funcionar

-¿pero que fue lo tecleo?- cuestiono la guardian del mar tratando de reponerse de la descarga

-el nombre de mi difunta esposa- respondió Zero mientras apretaba sus puños en clara señal de enojo justo antes de ser transportado a la torre

Zero se tomo un momento para analizar el lugar, buscando un lugar por donde avanzar divisando la primer escalera y sabiendo que el tiempo apremiaba se dirigió haciendo un dash hacia ella, pero rápidamente se vio atacado por lo que parecía ser una manada de murciélagos mecánicos, pero realizando rápidos cortes con su reparado sable se deshizo de la gran mayoría, los pocos que sobrevivieron se alejaron dándole paso libre y pudo subir con tranquilidad para llegar a la segunda sección donde encontró unos droides verdosos los cuales se arrastraban por el suelo

Fue casi tomado por sorpresa cuando el primero salto a gran velocidad e intento darle con unas afiladas garras que salían de sus dedos, Zero se sorprendo al ver que necesito dos cortes para deshacerse de ese droide, pero justo cuando el cuerpo de este toco el suelo toda una manada de droides se lanzo sobre el

Unos minutos más tarde el hunter carmesí había exterminado todo lo que le ataco, el hecho de que mas murciélagos se sumaran a la contienda no ayudo a la situación, y el hecho de verse rodeado por un piso lleno de afilados pinchos que lo dejan con poco espacio para maniobrar mucho menos

Pero ahora se encontraba cruzando una puerta, el repentino cambio de decoración y los 4 transportadores que estaban en esa sección de la torre, le hizo preguntarse una cosa ¿Cuál de sus enemigos enfrentaría primero?

Hola he decidido terminar el primer capitulo aquí ya que me salió un poco largo y para no cansarlos literalmente le partí en tres partes descuiden podrán leer lo que sigue inmediatamente


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo2 de la segunda temporada, 19 cronológico

Disclaimer: rockman Zero no es mío, ES DE CAPCOM, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al primero donde fue transportado a un especie de cuarto de paredes moradas donde se encontró con su primer oponente, una especie de lagartija roja con lo que parecía ser una flor o mas bien un reguilete a la altura del cuello y lo que parecían ser tres salidas de algo en donde debían estar sus manos la cosa solo gruño antes ponerse en posición de combate

-¿Quién se supone que eres tu?- cuestiono el hunter carmesí

-tu debes ser Zero, lord Weil dijo que vendrías, puedes llamarme - respondió el mencionado

-supongo que tendré que partir tu trasero por la mitad- respondió retador el hunter carmesí

-supones bien, pero tendrás lo necesario- esta vez reto la lagartija color rojo fuego

Zero intento avanzar pero esto fue cortado por una especie de lanzallamas que salió de los dedos de esa lagartija roja, el hunter se vio forzado a retroceder y replantearse su estrategia, en ese momento la lagartija salto posicionándose en el centro del escenario haciendo girar el reguilete de su cuello disparando una gran cantidad de pequeñas pero potentes bolas fuego, aperas de la gran cantidad Zero ejecuto un dash es zigzag por lo que solo un par dio sobre el cuerpo del hunter el cual no se detuvo hasta asestar un buen golpe cargado sobre el cuerpo de la lagartija cercenando la cola de esta

-infeliz pagaras- amenazo la lagartija volviendo a ejecutar el movimiento del lanza llamas, el hunter huso la pared como un apoyo saltando por encima del lanza llamas acertándole un segundo corte justo en el cuello logrando que el reguilete cayese al suelo- hmp, si quieres matarme tendrás que esforzarte mas- musito la lagartija mientras se agachaba y en un hábil y rápido giro tomo el reguilete y lo arrojo como si este fuese un boomerang, este movimiento tomo desprevenido al hunter pues no solo golpeo al hunter sino que incluso lo incrusto en la pared que estaba a su espalda, para luego regresar a la mano de la lagartija y esta solo coloco el condenado reguilete en su cuello

Ni tiempo le dio al hunter reponerse del anterior ataque pues ya estaba aplicando una vez más su lanza llamas sobre el cuerpo de Zero solo que esta vez de manera muy efectiva

El cuerpo del hunter termino en el suelo bastante chamuscado, por un momento pareció inconsciente hasta que se levanto con una poca de dificultad mientras decía-muy bien pongámonos serios-

La velocidad del hunter cambio drásticamente, y los siguientes tres cortes que conecto en el cuerpo de la lagartija solo lo confirmaron, eta quiso hacer girar de nuevo su reguilete pero este recibió una poderosa estocada justo en el mecanismo que hacia girar dicho artefacto la cual tras paso dañando los conductos que liberaban las bolas de fuego lo que provoco una pequeña pero dañina implosión en el cuello de la lagartija

Esta cual dio un par de pasos hacia tras un tanto dolida, sabiendo que sin su cola y reguilete solo le que daba el lanza llamas apunto ambos cañones donde el hunter carmesí usándolos un movimiento doble para asi incinerar o al menos herirlo lo suficiente como para que otro de sus compañeros acabase con el

el hunter carmesí intento repetir el movimiento de apoyarse en la pared y luego saltar impulsado por el dash o eso pareció en un principio, pues cuando la gran lagartija desvió sus lanza llamas al hunter que estaba en pleno vuelo este contorsiono su cuerpo con una asombrosa agilidad permitiéndole pasar entre las oberturas que dejaban las flamas colocándose asi en una posición lo suficiente adecuada como para conectar un combo de tres golpes seguido de un corte elevado impulsado por el dash

La gran lagartija se vio por un momento suspendido en el aire con su cuerpo partido justo a la mitad con una perturbadora precisión milimétrica antes de ser envuelto en una bola de fuego que termino con su existencia mientras Zero era transportado de nuevo a la habitación donde había otros tres transportadores activos

El hunter casi inmediatamente paso al siguiente y este fue llevado a su siguiente enfrentamiento

Ahora se encontró en lo que parecía ser el fondo de una piscina siendo esperado por un reploide azul con unas pequeñas estacas de hielo justo por encima de su cuello, con aspecto quizá de un pequeño dinosaurio o algo asi

-¿y tu eres?-indago el hunter antes de enfrentar a su oponente

, sirviente de lord Weil, veo que el inútil de Flizard no pudo acabar contigo, descuida yo me encargare de mandarte al otro mundo- respondió el reploide azul antes de soltar una riza parecida a la de un niño

-muy mocoso engreído dame tu mejor golpe- reto el hunter carmesí

El mocoso engreído que diga el reploid con aspecto de pequeño dinosaurio se agacho para después crear una enorme punta que parecía de flecha de hielo y fue disparada donde la posición del hunter carmesí, este esperando hasta el ultimo momento salto sobre el enorme ataque de hielo el cual siguió de largo su camino hasta estrellarse en la pared y congelarla

El hunter carmesí al estar en el agua no midió bien el impulso del salto lo que lo dejo expuesto el tiempo suficiente como para que Inarbitta lo bombardease con una ronda de cuatro misiles que salieron aparentemente de su espalda, Zero se vio en el suelo un tanto aturdido apenas reacciono moviéndose a tiempo para evitar el siguiente ataque del reploide azul que consistía en caer sobre su oponente como una flecha de hielo

Sin embargo Zero no contaba con que al incrustarse en el suelo el hielo se fragmentaria en pequeñas pero afiladas estacas las cuales volaron por todas partes, varias de ellas incrustándose profundamente en el cuerpo del hunter carmesí

Suprimiendo un poco su dolor el hunter saco las estacas de hielo de su cuerpo y con gran habilidad y precisión le regreso el favor al reploid azul, pero este sin mucha dificultad las evito para luego preguntar-¿con eso me quieres vencer?, ¿A dónde se fue?-

-se le llama distracción, imbécil- respondió el hunter carmesí cayendo a espaldas del reploide azul con su sable extendido dejándole una profunda rajadura en su cabeza, después el clásico combo de tres golpes rematándolo con el corte ascendente impulsado por el dash

se veía mal herido quizás por que si cabeza no dejaba de lanzar pequeños choros de fluido vital lo cual nublaba su visión, demasiado preciso para ser un golpe de suerte pensaba el reploide azul, Zero pudo acercarse eso si sin bajar su velocidad e incrustar en el cuerpo de su oponente un golpe cargado sacándole de su aparente trance, el reploid azul rápidamente se dirigió a una de las paredes comenzando a escalar por esta, el hunter no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo solo para encontrarse con una pequeña lluvia de lo que parecían ser mini minas explosivas

El hunter Usando su sable mientras ascendía destruyo tantas como le fue posible para luego acertarle una simple pero profunda estocada en la espalda al reploide azul justo en la salida de los misiles que este disparaba haciendo que los misiles que le quedaban explotaran infringiendo mas daño a su cuerpo

El reploid azul termino de rodillas en el fondo de la piscina respirando entrecortadamente y con su armadura claramente cuarteada en innumerables partes, Zero se dispuso a terminar con el con un golpe cargado, avanzo con un dash a gran velocidad y cuando soltó el golpe esta fue diferente pues estaba cargado con un fuego carmesí tan intenso que ni estar en el fundo de una piscina hizo que disminuyese su poder

El reploide azul dio un fuerte gemido de dolor ante el golpe recibido para luego decir- a un si puedes derrotarme no podrás con mis compañeros, ellos son mas fuertes que yo- justo después de eso su cuerpo fue consumido por una bola de fuego mientras Zero era devuelto a la habitación con los dos transportadores restantes

Dando un doble salto logro llegar al transportador izquierdo de la parte de arriba, pero antes de ser transportado espero a que su sable reuniese la energía para dar un golpe cargado

El hunter apareció frente a un reploide con aspecto un tanto draculesco, capa negra y un cuerpo morado

-genial otro tipo raro- dijo con desdén el hunter carmesí

-pero que reploid mas gracioso, supongo que es lo puedo ofrecer antes de matarte- respondió el reploide de aspecto draculesco- soy sirviente de lord Weil, en un momento te mandare al infierno-

-lo que digas, Draculin- respondió el hunter al observar que el reploide de aspecto se elevo por el aire y agito un poco su capa en señal de estar listo para el combate

Zero sin dar tiempo de nada se arrojo al ataque ejecutando un velos dash y un salto para después impactar el golpe cargado en el cuerpo del reploid vampiro, sin embargo algo ocurrió pues cuando el golpe cargo impacto en el cuerpo del mencionado este quedo cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo que lo hizo caer al suelo

Sacudiéndose esto el reploide vampírico saco sus manos de entre su capa y comenzó a lanzar 4 esferas de energía eléctrica color azul justo cuando el hunter aterrizaba en el suelo, una de ellas recorrió el suelo impactando en sus piernas inmovilizándole un momento mientras las otras tres se impactaban en su pecho, el hunter termino en el suelo debido a la poderosa descarga pero casi inmediatamente se levanto

-sin duda eres veloz pero yo lo soy mas- respondió el reploide vampírico elevándose de nuevo solo que esta vez desapareciendo

Zero permaneció quieto un momento casi tomándose un respiro mientras su sable se cargaba de nuevo, esta vez reapareció solo que boca abajo y cargando energía eléctrica en la punta de su cabeza pero se movía tan rápido que parecía estar en tres lugares a la vez, ejecutando un dash e impulsándose en la pared alcanzo la altura a la que estaba el reploide vampírico, volviendo a impactar el golpe cargado solo que al no ir cargado con el poder congelante solo lo aturdió por lo que pudo continuar con su movimiento

Tres esferas eléctricas salieron de la punta de su cabeza dirigidas con precisión milimétrica a donde el hunter carmesí esta por tocar el suelo, este no pudo evitar verse electrocutado y de nuevo en el suelo, el hunter legendario parecía derrotado por lo que el reploide vampírico despendio un poco y levanto un poco su capa dejando salir una gran horda de vampiros de los que habían atacado antes al hunter

Para su suerte el hunter descubrió que podía forzar un golpe cargado enviando parte de su energía al sable pero lo que a continuación ocurrió fue inesperado, cuando el sable impacto en el suelo en lugar de las clásicas tres aspas se levanto algo asi como una hola de grandes estalactitas de hielo que aparte de eliminar a los pequeños engendros chupa sangre perforaron la capa del reploide vampírico causándole grandes estragos en su sistema de defensa y convirtiéndole en una enorme bola de hielo semi-flotante que se incrusto en el suelo por el gran peso

Con gran rapidez el hunter carmesí se acerco lo suficiente como para darle con el clásico combo de cinco golpes, cayendo sobre el reploide vampírico sobre su cabeza con el sable extendido para luego ejecutar los clásicos tres golpes y el corte elevado impulsado por el dash

Zero dio un par de saltos hacia atrás esperando a ver que pasaba, probablemente no estaba cavado pues el aun no había sido sacado de la habitación donde combatían, y supuso bien, el reploide vampírico se libero a un que bastante vapuleado todavía quería seguir combatiendo

El hunter legendario volvió a ejecutar un dash impulsándose para llegar donde el reploide vampírico flotaba pero en ves de golpearlo con un golpe cargado o algún otro truco este comenzó a girar cual sierra de cortar impactándole al menos unas diez veces debido al impulso del dash partiéndole justo por la mitad con una aterradora precisión milimétrica

-quien sabe, quizás si seas un problema para lord Weil-reconoció el reploide vampírico antes de ser envuelto en una bola de fuego, como sabrán Zero fue devuelto a la habitación de los transportadores para enfrentar el ultimo reto

Apareciendo en frente de un reploide con cuerpo de mantis el cual agitaba sus guadañas en señal de estar listo para la batalla

-mmm, el héroe legendario me honra con su vista- estipulo el reploide cuerpo de mantis mostrándose ansioso por el encuentro-mi nombre ¿listo para morir?-

-¿tu lo estas? Pequeño cucarachón- reto el hunter carmesí sacando de sus casillas al reploide verde

-soy una mantis, estúpido- escupió el insultado mientras de sus guadañas se desprendía lo que parecía ser una sierra de energía en dirección al hunter carmesí, este logro evadir la primera ejecutando un dash para pasar por debajo de ella pero con la segunda no tubo tanta suerte pues como iba a ras del suelo lo arrastro e incrusto en la pared que estaba a su espalda

El hunter salió con dificultad del hueco que dejo su cuerpo solo para ver como el mantis hacia descender con un láser una especie de columna circular que comenzó a cortar con sus guadañas haciendo que dichos pedazos viajaran hasta donde estaba el hunter carmesí, este rápidamente salto entre ellos logrando llegar hasta el reploide mantis para luego forzar un golpe cargado que dejo pequeñas pero quemantes llamas en el cuerpo del mencionado, el cual después de un fuerte giro se deshizo de las llamas que queman su cuerpo

En ese momento al tener tan cerca al hunter carmesí, una de las guadañas del reploide cuerpo de mantis se desprendió y salió disparada con toda la intención de partir por la mitad al hunter pero este se impulso de nuevo usando un dash saltando por encima de la guadaña re iniciando una vez mas su clásico combo de cinco golpes solo que al final ya qué el corte ascendente iba con el sable envuelto en llamas fue un poco mas dañino que anteriores combates

Cuando la guadaña regreso Zero salto de nuevo sobre ella, pero el reploide mantis hizo algo diferente pues intento dar una estocada con una de sus guadañas que fue bloqueada por las manos del hunter carmesí, el reploide mantis se permitió una sonrisa mientras arrojaba fuertemente al hunter carmesí contra una de las paredes mas cercanas, el hunter pudo notar por el rabilo del ojo como un par de sierras de energía venían por el con toda la intención de partirlo por la mitad, para devolverle el favor el hunter se apoyo en la pared y usando de nuevo su movimiento de dash repito su movimiento en el que giraba como una sierra mientras caía sobre el cuerpo del reploide mantis infringiendo mas daño

El reploide mantis salto aferrándose a una pared, desde esta envistió al hunter carmesí usando sus guañas como si estas fuesen unas tijeras, sin embrago la velocidad del hunter fue la suficiente para evitar este ataque en dos ocasiones mas mientras su sable terminaba de concentrar la energía suficiente para repetir su ataque de hielo

Una vez que el reploide mantis toco el suelo con sus pies Zero impacto su sable en el suelo levantando de nuevo una gran cantidad de estalactitas que convirtieron al reploide mantis en una enorme bola de hielo rematándolo asi con su clásico movimiento de tres golpes

-me has derrotado si pero ¿tendrás lo necesario para vencer a lord Weil?- pregunto antes de ser envuelto en una bola de fuego que término con su existencia

Hola muy bien aquí termina el capitulo 2

En el siguiente capitulo veremos a zero peleando contra Weil lo que me hace preguntarme

¿Qué tipo de Weil quieren ver? Tengo 2 estilos en mente el clásico que enfrentas en rockman zero 4

O el estilo Uchiha Sasuke, ya saben poderoso, joven, guapo, traidor, mal amigo, poca abuela, mala leche, gandallista y secuestrador

También quería saber si quieren ver a Gabrielle en un omeke especial pelando contra los otros cuatro jueces tiene poco tiempo para responder


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 3, 20 cronológico

Disclaimer: rockman zero no es mío es de capcom, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Descripción de oponentes;

Hydra: enorme reploid basado en la antigua mitología griega, hidra que era un monstruo de 9 grandes cabezas de serpiente estas se regeneraban al ser cortadas

Medusa: reploid basado en la antigua mitología griega, hermosa mujer de cabellos de serpiente que convertía en piedra a quien se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos

Y obviamente el Dr. Weil al que veremos en una versión mas juvenil y si se puede mas poderosa

Ahora si vamos con el fic

Mientras Zero avanzaba por el resto de la torre que conocemos como, Sage Harpuia guardian de los vientos sostenía medianamente un encuentro un tanto disparejo con un reploid Hidra de 9 cabezas

Sage Harpuia floto un momento fuera del alcance de las fauces del enorme reploide con forma de hidra antes de lanzarse en una empicada a gran velocidad, 8 de las nueve cabezas se lanzaron abriendo sus fauces con la intención de moler al guardian con sus afilados diente rápidamente el guardian ejecutando avilés maniobras y espectaculares jaros cerceno cada una de las cabezas que lo atacaron

-excelente movimiento, pero- hablo la cabeza mas pequeña que se la única que mantenía al margen del encuentro, mientras por muy extraño que parezca las cabezas que el guardian había destruido se regeneraban

-no me ch…- Sage Harpuia se vio forzado a reprimir su florido lenguaje y a encender sus propulsores para escapar del chorro de acido que había expulsado una de las regeneradas cabezas de la hidra, sin embargo por muy rápido que fue el guardian la hidra alcanzo a dispararle dos colmillos como si fueran misiles los cuales le impactaron una por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, una pequeña bola de humo se genero en el cielo y de esta se vio caer a Sage Harpuia hasta estrellarse en el suelo

Mientras tanto con Fefnir

El guardian de las llamas era sujetado fuertemente por las serpientes que servían de cabello a la medusa, esta se dedicaba azotar al guardian contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones, finalmente un tanto aburrida de la situación se decidió a arrojar fuertemente al guardian a unos 15 metros de su posición

-y ¿ya te moriste?- cuestiono la reploid mitológica un tanto hastiada de usar al guardian de saco de golpear mientras se acercaba a un paso bastante lento- pensé que lord Weil me daría un reto mayor- esta vez dando un prolongado bostezo y cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos

-cgss (sonido de estática) Fefnir me escuchas…cgss (de nuevo sonido de estática)- se escuchaba la voz de Ciel por el comunicador especial

-apenas Ciel, ¿Qué pasa?, sabes que tengo algunos problemas aquí- respondió un tanto enojado el guardian rojo que seguía tirado en el suelo, tratando de encontrar una estrategia para derribar a su adversaria

-Fefnir escucha, puedes acceder al sistema de programación de tus cañones para modificar la dirección del tiro- explicaba la científica líder de la resistencia

-¿enserio?, muy bien Ciel probare… accediendo al sistema de programación del cañón, ho es cierto- decía el guardian mientras modificaba a su conveniencia la dirección de sus disparos- gracias Ciel, te debo una- respondió el guardian mientras rodaba por el suelo evitando una patada que seguramente le habría arrancado la cabeza

-muy bien horrenda, trágate esto- estipulo el guardian de las llamas disparando seis bolas de fuego (tres de cada cañón) sin embargo la medusa volvió a doblarse en un ángulo extraño evitando asi el ataque del guardian

-¿Qué no entiendes que tus flamitas no pueden dañarme?- escupió Medusa, pero tan pronto las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca 4 de las bolas de fuego que habían salido de los cañones del guardian regresaron impactándose en la espalda de la reploide de aspecto mitológico mientras otras dos la impactaban por la izquierda y derecha respectivamente envolviéndola en una enorme bola de fuego

Con Sage Harpuia

Harto se encontraba el guardian de los vientos de cortar y rebanar tantas cabezas de serpiente como le era posible solo para que estas volvieran a crecer casi tan rápido como las cortaba

-cgss (sonido de estática) Sage analice su estructura y por lo que descubrí ni tus relámpagos podrían atravesar su blindaje- decía la líder de la resistencia por el comunicador

-Ciel, ¿quieres decirme algo que no sepa ya?- reprendió el guardian muy irritado por que estaba recordando como uno de sus propios relámpagos había rebotado en el blindaje de Hidra justo a su posición cosa que casi le cuesta un brazo

-Harpuia eres tan…- respondió Ciel conteniendo las ganas de insultarlo-TU, deberías saber que puedes crear tornados con tus espadas, hmmp- y después de eso se corto la comunicación abruptamente

-gracias- respondió sarcásticamente el guardian- un momento tornados, eso meda una idea- mientras este encendía sus propulsores para ascender tanto como le fuese posible, una vez que alcanzo una altura apropiada comenzó a enfocar su energía para genera r ducho ataque que Ciel le había mencionado, sin embargo le tomaría un poco de tiempo, ventaja que fue aprovechada por la hidra para lanzarle tanto misiles como potentes chorros de acido que el guardian se veía forzado a evadirlos

Después de tanta espera pudo crear un tornado decente(al fin), debido a las fuertes corrientes de aire que en ese momento recorrían el cielo el tornado tomo mas intensidad de la que el guardian había previsto, por mas extraño que parezca antes de hacer descender el tornado el guardian se coloco sobre este e hiso descender otro relámpago carmesí solo que sobre sus espadas gemelas sobrecargándolas con esa extraña electricidad carmesí, finalmente se dejo absorber por el tornado después a adoptar una poción en la parecía una especie de punta de flecha al tener extendidas sus espadas hacia abajo en forma de V

Un tornado de viento con un extraño tono rosa descendió hasta estrellarse sobre el cuerpo del reploide mitológico destruyendo algunas cabezas que intentaron interponerse en la trayectoria del tornado, Hidra comenzó analizar el blindaje de su cuerpo y salvo por ese pequeño agujero oscuro por el cual fácilmente cabria un reploide y el cual por cierto ya comenzaba a cerrarse solo tenia unas cuantas muescas en su armadura, las cuales también comenzaban a repararse… un segundo ¿un extraño agujero en su impenetrable blindaje?, pero cuando el intento confirmar que eso estaba ahí simplemente no encontró nada, estaba por comenzar a buscar de Harpuia cuando de su parte posterior emergió el guardian girando como un taladro rojo que tras paso su blindaje, debido a no tener control en su rotación el guardian continuo girando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo dejando una muy marcada zanja de unos 10 metros de largo

-¿mmm?- musito la gran hidra la cual después de unos instantes comenzó a sufrir pequeñas implosiones por dentro de su cuerpo para después otra explosión de tamaño medio que finalmente termino con la existencia del reploid mitológico

Con Zero

El reploid legendario se encontraba cruzando esa puerta que resguardaba el cuerpo de X-sama, camino cautelosamente hasta encontrarse con una extraña maquina junto a esta descansaba el cuerpo original del hunter azul el cual funcionaba como fuente de poder a la extraña esfera color dorado que era donde su puso el hunter carmesí estaba encerrado el elfo oscuro, el mencionado pareció analizar por un momento el lugar tratando de localizar algún fallo en la estructura de la maquina o en el campo de fuerza que la protegía

El sonido de unos pasos llamo la atención del hunter rápidamente dio un giro para encarar a quien fuera que estuviese ahí encontrándose con un joven piel semi bronceada de no mas de 25 años, cabello azabache hasta los hombros, fríos y penetrantes ojos negros, vestido solo con un chaleco gris casi tirando a plateado revelando sus bien trabajada musculatura en brazos y pectorales y unos jeans de mezclilla, todo esto desentonado por su enorme nariz(N/A:este es estilo Uchiha que les advertí)

-asi que terminaste convirtiéndote en uno de nosotros- es escucho la voz del hunter carmesí al aparentemente recién llegado- ¿no decías tu que los reploids son la peor escoria de este mundo?, yo pensé que nos odiabas, Weil-

Ante esto el joven mencionado solo rio como un desquiciado antes de contestar

-Zero, mi muy odiado Zero, ¿crees que soy tan patético como para convertirme en un insignificante reploid?- respondió el científico o bueno si es que a Weil puede llamársele asi- y pensar que un día te considere mi amigo-

-basta de hablar, te detendré- estipulo el hunter carmesí empuñando su sable

-Zero, ¿Cómo piensas detenerme si no conoces mis planes?- inquirió el malvado científico- tu lo que quieres es pelear y honestamente ya es hora de obtener mi venganza, ladrón- después de esto un poderoso relámpago descendió del cielo que incluso traspaso el techo y fue directo a la posición del hunter que a un que no lo mato si fue lo suficiente potente como para paralizarlo

-¿quieres que les cuente a todos lo que paso esa noche?- inquirió el desquiciado científico mostrando una macabra sonrisa recordando los eventos pasados hace mas de cien años

-¿y quién va a creerte?, tus creaciones mataron a todos- respondió retador el hunter carmesí nunca se había dejado intimidar por nadie no iba a empezar ahora

-ho, mi nieta Ciel me escuchara, por las buenas o a la mala, pero lo hará- respondió el científico antes de reírse desjuiciadamente- tu lo has dicho menos charla, mas pelea-

Moviéndose a una velocidad que ningún humano normal jamás tendría el científico desenfundo una espada metálica y embistió a hunter carmesí con toda la intención de partirle por la mitad, el hunter apenas tubo el tiempo de reaccionar dando un salto mortal hacia atrás y caer de cuclillas gracias a su estupenda agilidad pero una tercera parte de su dorado cabello quedo en el suelo debido al filo de la espada de Weil

-muy lento, con los años te has hecho viejo, Zero- se burlo el malvado científico al ver el daño que le había ocasionado al hunter, el cual no respondió con palabra alguna, solo empuño su sable y comenzó a atacar al científico con una serie de ataques rápidos de irregular para burlar la defensa de su ahora mas odiado enemigo(N/A: solo díganme cuantos de sus enemigos han cometido tal osadía), sin embargo todo lo que estaba con siguiendo era hacer retroceder a Weil el cual para muy mal gusto del hunter carmesí bloqueaba estupendamente sus ataques, cambiando completamente de estrategia el hunter, lanzando un par de cortes de energía con forma de media luna logro cercenar uno de los brazos del científico, para ser precisos el izquierdo, a lo que este solo volvió reír desjuiciadamente

-Zero, ¿y crees que con eso estoy derrotado?, a mi no me importan mucho mis extremidades, dado que estas- a un no terminaba el científico de hablar cuando lo que parecía ser tendones se extendieron y regeneraron el brazo del científico- se reconstruyen, ¿recuerdas lo que me hicieron cuando fui desterrado de neo arcadia?, y pensar que eso fue gracias a ti- estipulo mientras le dada movilidad a su nuevo brazo

La espada del científico se envolvió en una extraña electricidad verde y comenzó su ataque con rápidos cortes de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, la velocidad del hunter le fue de gran ayuda puesto que los ataques de Weil eran extremadamente rápidos como si esos cien años que pasaron, los hubiera pasado entrenando para este día, por muy extraño que parezca el hunter parecía ir mas lento

El hunter abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que esa extraña electricidad comenzaba a meterse dentro de su sistema forzándolo a ir mas despacio hasta que Weil lo dejo expuesto para acuchillar al hunter no tan profundamente como al científico pero en un punto sumamente doloroso para un reploid, haciendo recorrer esa extraña electricidad por todo el cuerpo del hunter carmesí el cual termino en el suelo luego de unos 30 segundos de recibir electricidad

-¿tan pronto descansas?, ladrón- escupió el desjuiciado científico

-eres patético, y pensar que las guerras elficas empezaron por tu estupidez de ser un mal perdedor- se burlo el hunter carmesí mientras se levantaba con gran dificultad- yo no te la robe, tu la perdiste-

-Claire debió ser mía- reclamo el científico mientras impactaba su espada donde un segundo antes estuviera el hunter carmesí, el cual sonrió al sentir que recuperaba su velocidad

-si tanto la querías, debiste ser un poco más fiel y no tirarte a su asistente en su laboratorio(N/A: EL DE CLAIRE)- Zero respondió mientras daba un gran numero de estocadas a gran velocidad imitando una de las técnicas de su descendiente- o al menos no dejarte descubrir-susurro el hunter mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Weil como un queso suizo, antes de que su cuerpo se regenerase el hunter forzó un el golpe cargado de hielo creando filosas estacas de hielo que dejaron mas agujeros en el cuerpo de Weil

-ya deberías saber que con esto no me mataras- el malvado científico pudo hablar a pesar de todo el daño que había causado el ultimo ataque del hunter, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su nuevo cuerpo el científico se libero usando lo que parecía ser una columna de energía (N/A: como la que usa omega/zero en rockman zero 3) con la que destruyo su "prisión de hielo"

El hunter por una decima de segundo se permitió una sonrisa al notar como el cuerpo de Weil se reconstruía si pero de forma mas lenta e incluso se noto como de 25 subía a 40 años como un mínimo, mas en el malvado científico por lo que lo único que tenia que hacer era seguir golpeándole hasta que no se levantara nunca mas, pero como dicen por ahí es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo

-¿continuamos?- indago el científico siendo envuelto en una especie de aura color crema mientras comenzaba aflorar unos centímetros creando en sus manos un par de esferas de electricidad, estas se dirigieron a la posición del hunter que dando un salto impulsado por el dash llego hasta la posición de Weil para impactarle tres sablazos en el pecho

El hunter aterrizo en el suelo levemente sobre el piso para ser recibido por una lluvia de pequeñas pero afiladas dagas que dejaron un par de rasguños en la armadura del hunter antes de que pudiese reaccionar las dagas flotaron un momento en el aire y salieron disparadas como proyectiles a la posición del hunter, apenas teniendo el tiempo suficiente volvió a forzar un golpe cargado que uso como un escudo y por ende destruyo las dagas arrojadas por Weil, solo para ser envestido a traición por un enorme torrente de fuego que arrastro al hunter carmesí hasta incrustarle en una de las paredes

-ahora quédate un momento ahí mientras libero al elfo oscuro- musito el científico mientras de sus manos emergían unos aros de energía que sirvieron de amarres al posicionarse en los brazos y piernas del hunter

Weil concentro una gran cantidad de energía con la creo algo parecido a un tridente y se dispuso a lanzarlo mientras gritaba- muere X- sin embargo el hunter carmesí se había liberado y caía sobre el con un golpe cargado en fuego mas el hecho de que desestabilizo su técnica fue una poderosa explosión de la que apenas el hunter salió sin daños gracias al dash

Weil pudo apreciar como sus heridas se regeneraban lentamente mientras su verdadera edad se hacia mas presente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento el hunter dejo caer una lluvia de estocadas con su sable brillando en un azul tenue pero este no congelaba sino que quemaba como las mismas llamas del infierno y con el fin sumarle mas daño al cuerpo de Weil, el hunter ejecuto un giro de 360 grados creando asi una honda expansiva de fuego azul que traspaso el cuerpo del científico que finalmente termino en el suelo de rodillas

-tal vez eventualmente puedas derrotarme-comenzó el científico levantándose pesadamente-pero a un asi me llevare el elfo oscuro- revelo mientras el ultimo escudo de defensa desaparecía y este lanzaba otro tridente en dirección de el cuerpo de X

Zero se movió a gran velocidad, pero no pudo bloquear el ultimo golpe, sin embargo una sombra se movió a la suficiente velocidad como para poner usar su cuerpo como una ultima defensa, la "sombra" quedo en el suelo en un charco de su propio fluido vital, Zero finalmente pudo apreciar que la "sombra" no era otro que Hidden Phantom, quien tras su ultimo aliento dejo libre a la madre de todos los elfos

Casi inmediatamente Weil creo una red eléctrica de la poca energía que aun tenia la cual lanzo a la madre de todos los elfos la cual chillo de dolor al recibir las potentes descargas, una vez que la tubo bajo su control desapareció con ella mientras decía

-nos volveremos a ver Zero-

Mis mas sinceras disculpas si el capitulo no salió como esperaban, pero con las habilidades que presentaron los guardianes en el zero1 y 2 creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer, la seudo pelea de Weil y Zero fue otra cosa, deberás entenderé si no me dejan ni un review

A partir del próximo capitulo espero tener la cooperación de iris receptor como coescritora de este fic, por lo que muy probablemente el capitulo tardara un rato en estar listo jejeje

Sin más por el momento se despide el dragón titánico preguntándoles una cosa

¿les gustaría ver un fanfic de rockman zero 5?


End file.
